Sword Art Online: Powerless
by LVChimera
Summary: Striving for survival in a Virtual World full of Death is certainly a harsh reality for many, but consider the fact that such a Reality still has its safe spots for people to hide, much like the Real World. However, we won't allow ourselves to hide. This would be our story; the story of just two powerless people striving for the right to truly live in this World of Death.
1. Chapter 1

**[Sword Art Online: Powerless]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sword Art Online, nor am I attempting to profit off this work of art.**

**[****Arc I - Prologue****]**

**Chapter 1: Enter Aincrad**

_-2022 November 6th 12:57-_

_-Brandon's Hotel Room-_

A glance at the clock reminded me that I was just minutes away from the launch of the greatest game of all time, and also the first [Virtual Reality Massive-Multiplayer Role-Playing Game] (VVRMMO for short) to date. Over the last couple days, I had already made sure to have my [Nerve Gear] calibrated properly. The only problem was...

"Why the hell does time have to slow down at this exact moment?! Don't fuck with me!" I damn-near shouted at the nearby clock. Okay, so undeniably anyone nearby would have thrown in their two cents to verify the shout, but little details are best left ignored. I knew not whether the defective device heeded my aggressive call, though considering the clock hadn't jumped a minute yet, I assumed it was testing me. _'Well, I won't be beaten by some damn clock!'_

Now, I must admit I don't normally go around shouting at inanimate objects (Truth), but with the coming event, my nerves had been frisky for the past couple hours. I had specifically woken up early just to double-check everything, as any outside help was rather limited. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if there were only a handful of others originally from outside of the Japanese province that actually managed to get their hands on a copy as well. Thanks to my connections, I was practically guaranteed one as long as I went and picked it up myself, although after finding out that the game's server was only accessible in Japan, I turned the trip into an extra-long holiday to ensure I enjoyed it fully.

The initial set-up though was highly unorthodox and I had to tip-toe my way through at first, until I managed to snag some help via an online guide. Although, why one of the steps had me touch myself in unnecessary places... I hope to never find out. Now, people may argue that travelling to Japan just to pick up a copy and then staying for even longer just to play might seem a tad overzealous, especially after paying extra to make sure I'd make it safely in time to catch the game's birth, but in all honesty, I wasn't _that_ excited.

Sure, I may have taken the time to perfect my Japanese to ensure I'd be able to actually communicate with the other players, and I may have thrown myself into SAO discussions once or twice to ensure I had some prior knowledge but still! Anyone in my shoes would have done the same!

_'Oh, it's working! Only two more minutes now!'_ It would seem my stare-down with the clock was producing healthy results; now, I just had to maintain my position for another minute longer and everything would be alright! _'Must... not... blink...'_ Alas, my opposition proved to be too worthy a foe and my eyes closed after some rather pathetic interference via floating dust, invoking much swearing and further heated glares at the bane of my existence. _'I think this game just might be making me insane... Oh wait, I already am insane. Hah!'_

Damn, now I'm losing it even in my head. I entertained the thought of looking for some professional help after my first gaming session, eliciting many (manly) giggles from my person at the thought of corrupting some poor psychiatrist. Luckily, my thoughts were thrown aside as my bane went off in a chatter; its alarm infecting my hotel room with its horrid melody. It was definitely the icing on the cake as my fist came down harshly on the cheap plastic, ending its feeble existence.

_'...Definitely some professional help after this.'_ After nodding sagely at my remarkable wit, I donned my shiny, _expensive_ helmet and dispensed my body onto my extravagant bed to await the last thirty seconds 'till my _sending_. For once, it would seem that time was finally on my side as the last thirty seconds came to a swift end, and with a possibly over-the-top shout of "Link Start!," my vision became bathed in obnoxious color. Multiple checks of my senses passed in what I would deem seconds and without further ado, I was brought to the [Login Screen].

Considering I wasn't a [Beta Tester], one of the lucky thousand chosen to participate in the [Beta] of this game, I didn't already have an account so I was forced to spend a couple minutes creating one. Upon finishing, I logged in and was brought to the next step, the [Character Creation]. _'This could take a while...'_ I must admit that on every game I've played up to this date, the most strenuous part had been creating a character up to my standards. Being known by some lame avatar, especially in this game made me uneasy. _'This would be so much easier if they just let me use myself...'_

It took me ten minutes; ten whole minutes to create an avatar that I still didn't find note-worthy in the least. Sure, it bore some similarities with myself, but definitely not enough to salvage the situation. Then again, some of the seemingly advanced controls didn't really make sense to me, so I left those alone, which was probably why my character looked so horrible. The slim, and by that I mean border-line unhealthy, avatar had brown, curly hair and a pair of sharp, green eyes. My first instinct for my [Character Name] was to use my own nick-name, but considering that an insult, I instead used my real name, Brandon, which I wasn't too fond of. _'Well, I guess that'll have to do.'_

After one final assurance to the system, an err... horribly bland message of "Welcome to Sword Art Online!" popped into my vision. _'You'd think just with total sales and the game's engine being so unique, they could at least come up with some over-the-top design for an intro... Definitely not a good first impression.'_ Unfortunately or fortunately depending on the masses' point of view, my thoughts were brought to a halt with an instant fade-in of blue streams, followed by what appeared to be glass shattering. After that... my vision became blurred, or perhaps narrowed would be more spot-on.

"Now they can't even create a full field of vision, geez. What's next; swords that inflict lethal paper cuts?" I muttered under my breath. I'm sure others could have heard me if they actually cared, considering I wasn't really bothering to ensure my volume was within manageable levels, but instead the players nearby were all roaring about in pure ecstasy, perhaps confirming that this truly was all real. (Now, I will point out that after this point, I will be speaking in Japanese, so any of you, readers who don't yet understand the language should probably buy a book to translate. Did you enjoy that joke? Fine, fine. I suppose I could continue writing in English; just be sure to comprehend the fact that my actual dialogue is supposedly in Japanese to amuse your petty selves.)

A quick look down at myself verified that I truly was outfitted in the highly unselective beginner's armor from the [Character Creation]. In fact, the only modifiable traits about the set was a few different color selections, in which I heavily regarded neutral tones, and a meager choice of short, long, and no sleeves. I went with the sleeveless just to possibly show some slight definition in the arms, but considering my character's pathetic build, they were as smooth as a grape. _'This sucks... slim as a stick and not an ounce of fashion sense. This game will be the death of me. Well, first things first then; new clothes!'_

Searching through the city for the next half-hour proved to be tedious at best as I discovered the first flaw in my research; that being I had no idea where the hell anything was! The [NPC] vendors' shops were all lined with nothing but [Weapons] as far as I could tell, and every single establishment I had passed thus far seemed to be vacant. Sure, I could understand a majority of them being designated later as player's residences, but the fact that there wasn't a single clothing store around was a huge let-down. Perhaps this was an attempt to advise players to focus on [Trade Skills]? _'Meh, it's just another box on the list of things to do.'_

Another key piece of information that certainly would've been helpful to know about before-hand was the lack of any starting currency. Sure, I had considered the possibility, but with players currently flocking around the vendors like a pack of rats, it made the situation all the more confusing. I was pretty sure that all of us only possessed the beginner's armor and our choice between a [Shortsword] and a [Hunting Knife] after all. They were meager choices for sure, but with the vendors offering their large amounts of varied [Weapons] at humble prices, it wasn't a difficult problem to fix.

Putting my long-winded thoughts aside, I decided to instead head out to the surrounding field and test out some combat. Even after reading constantly about the [Motion Input], a first-person experience could only be further advantageous. Thankfully, I had already passed an exit during my exploration, so it wasn't hard to re-locate. Upon exiting, a quick message flashed across my vision, stating [Floor 01 - Frenzy Plains], which I quickly deduced was my current location.

A little bit of wandering was all it took before I came across my first enemy, a [Frenzy Boar]. Unsheathing my weapon choice, the [Shortsword], I toyed around with different weapon positions, trying to find a correct one to activate the [Motion Input]. Eventually, one of my stances was rewarded as my weapon started unleashing an ethereal glow. When I felt it had reached its potential, I let it rip, sending my body soaring towards the nearby creature rather unexpectedly, where I barely managed to deliver a clean overhead strike to its side in time, causing a long, angry red scar (_'Paper cuts, really...'_) to appear.

In a last-dish attempt at revenge, the boar leapt at me, probably hoping to get in a quick hit while I was suffering the small delay from the [Sword Skill]. Although later I would never admit to being worried about getting stabbed by those horribly sharp tusks, the experience certainly didn't come off as all that appealing, so as soon as I felt the delay wear off, I brought my sword back around quickly to end the poor mammal with a basic attack.

In a beautiful display, reminiscent to fireworks made of glass being set off in someone's face, the boar erupted and a [Rewards Message] appeared stating [Experience] and [Col], followed by [Items]. I wasn't sure if the [Experience] and [Col] amount were all that great, but the [Frenzy Boar Meat] and [Frenzy Boar Tusks] had me grinning at my success. Although a lot of [Beta Testers] had complained about the difficulty of the [Motion Input] and the correct timing of the [Sword Skills], I couldn't say it was all that hard. _'Perhaps I've just played too many games.'_

Leaping into combat with another boar, I decided on another course of attack. After seeing the damage of the [Sword Skill], I wondered how effective regular attacks were, considering the damage from my last attack was difficult to accurately judge. Considering just how pathetic the boars were, it only took four attacks to put one down for good, and with their underwhelming attack scripts, I managed to dance around its efforts easily. Scanning the [Rewards Message] again proved the [Items] must have been common, since I got both once again.

Over the next thirty minutes, I tested for any other [Sword Skills], managing to find some basic ones that didn't even have much of a penalty to them, showing just how unnecessary regular attacks were for the most part. Other than that, I even found that rocks had their own [Motion Input], which I amused myself greatly with by pelting boars constantly with the projectiles. There wasn't much to note about the [Rewards], considering the common drops stayed true and the [Experience] and [Col] were probably worthless. Though, the [Frenzy Boars] were simple in the first place, so I suppose at least that much made decent sense.

_'Perhaps it would be best to just move on already. I doubt I'll really miss anything important here, and it's not like I won't be able to just turn around and come back.'_ Deciding that as the best course, I figured I'd pay one last visit to the [Starting City] to check the price on my spoils, as well as obtain a greater sense of monetary value in this game. After all, it would be nice to know if an hour's worth of hunting even boars could actually say, afford a weapon or something.

Walking back into the city, I quickly made my way to one of the [NPC] vendors and attempted to sell my [Loot]. Unfortunately the [Frenzy Boar Meat] didn't go for well... anything whatsoever. The [NPC] was like a broken record, constantly trying to remind me that it was far too easy to obtain and that he wouldn't offer a price for it. His argument didn't grant much merit however, when he offered to buy my [Frenzy Boar Tusks]. _'Of course, because tusks are so much harder to get! How could I have forgotten such a thing?!'_

Regardless of my rapidly-increasing desire to pound some sense into the illogical [NPC], I decided to part ways with the [Frenzy Boar Tusks] at the very least, figuring I could just hang on to the meat for some [Cooking] experimentation. My set of twelve tusks went for [360 Col], more than doubling the funds I had gained from the initial boar-slaughtering. As quickly as I thought this was a decent amount, a quick look at the price of some of the [Items] on display set me back some. _'Oi, oi! [Starter Potions] are [500 Col] each?! Hell, even the weapons here are cheaper! There better be some decent ways to make some money later 'cuz this is ridiculous!'_

Perusing the [Weapons] turned up nothing decent, at least nothing that I'd really consider regarding my own tastes. I had never found any mention of my favorite weapon existing in this game from any of the [Beta Testers] before, so I was starting to run out of hope. Quite eloquently put, I wanted a damn scythe! Sure, they had their flaws much like any other weapon, but come on! Scythes are awesome! Just imagine becoming drenched in the blood of your latest conquests as you walk over their fresh corpses, wielding the most fearsome weapon ever to grace this World! Okay, maybe the blood would be a little impossible in this game of lethal paper-cuts and the mental image highly unnecessary, but still! I want a scythe!

I must have been making some rather unsightly expressions while lost in my euphoric thoughts about the overall bad-assity of the unholy sickles, as even the [NPC] nearby was looking at me funny, while constantly shying further away. Returning to reality if only to scour around for the elusive [Weapon], I ran around quickly looking through wares, trying to find my calling. But... _'Why are there no scythes?! Is this World conspiring against me?! No, wait! There's only one person who could possibly plot such a dangerous scheme. Damn you, Kayaba!'_

It was at that point in time when an impossibility, or at least what I would assume was an impossibility, occurred; my stomach growled, and rather deafeningly at that. If the situation was any different, I might have considered apologizing for creating a scene, but my thoughts instead drifted to the realism the [Nerve Gear] presented and made this World. I mean, was I actually hungry or was the head-piece just simulating that my avatar required nourishment? I had no idea how to tell besides sate my appetite, so swiping my pointer and middle finger in an over-exaggerated manner that many [Beta Testers] had bashed constantly, my [Main-Menu] popped into existence.

Skimming over the choices, which listed [Inventory/Equipment], [Friends/Guild], [Message/Chat], [Map/Quests], and [Settings/Main-Menu], I clicked on the last option which should have been where the [Logout] button resided, but instead there was only a blank tab. Clicking it rewarded me with nothing, so instead I pushed [Help] which instantly alerted me that it was attempting to call the [Game-Master] or [GM] for short. I waited a few minutes since they were probably busy, already trying to fix the problem, but after no reply came whatsoever, I grew a tad worried. _'This could be a problem...'_

Just the fact that there was no announcement yet was a horrible signal, considering there were undoubtedly others that had things to do back in their actual lives, so this should have obviously been rated a top-priority fix. Just forcing every player to log out until they could fix the menu would work too, but yet nothing had happened yet. Something was going on here. _'Okay, let's try to get some things straight. First, the [GM] isn't taking action, even though this is something that could probably be fixed in a couple minutes. Thus, the best-case scenario is that the [GM] is currently asleep. Err... worst-case scenario...'_

Honestly, I didn't know what to think if the worst-case scenario came to fruition. As much as the idea sounded wonderful to play this intense game forever, there were a number of problems that could arise if that actually came true. For example! I'm in here for more than a few days without my body receiving any actual sustenance and I slowly succumb to death. Or maybe or a more hilarious outcome, such as for some unknown reason, especially coincidentally at this point in time, a gang of thugs break in to my domain and use me as their sex-toy while I'm off slapping boars. Yes, that would definitely be hilarious... Okay, maybe not. _'Damn, perhaps this is affecting me a bit more than I had thought it would; I'm clearly going insane!... Keep forgetting, am already insane.'_

Now being super manly as I undoubtedly was (Truth), I shrugged my depressing thoughts aside with the strength of a thousand-and-one suns and figured I'd just test out the [Cooking] on this game and hope that it would quell any sort of hunger my original body currently possessed. Although, that sparked another problem to arise. _'Where the hell do I even cook at?!'_ And with that as my last thought, I took off once more to explore the immense city, hoping to finally track down at least one item on my to-do list.

_-Chapter One: Clear-_

**A.N.: If you enjoy my humor, then you should probably stop yourself from reading any further; I'm not trying to entertain you. (Truth)**

**A.N.: At the rate I'm currently proceeding, I'm sure at least one out of the two of my readers (True Fans, yo) can tell this story is going to be absolutely massive. In which case, don't worry. Chapter 2 will feature a time-skip to the 60th Floor, so I'll be able to wrap this up soon. Wait, that might not be a good idea. B-but I'd make sure to bring up a long flash-back spanning over 500 chapters to catch you all up! Okay, so there won't be any kind of time-skip in this story, as I love to detail anything and everything; you'll just have to deal.**

**A.N.: Most chapters will be around 3,000 words long, unless the general theme presented is overly abundant, in which case look forward to your 3,001-word limited-edition sequels. I'm sure you can't keep it in your pants at this point, so I'll let you all be on your way. Enjoy the second chapter that's undoubtedly, already up at this point. Bahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Sword Art Online: Powerless]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sword Art Online, nor am I attempting to profit off this work of art.**

**Chapter 2: It's a Sausage-Fest**

_-2022 November 6th 13:56-_

_-Floor 01 - Starting City-_

I wish I could admit to having explored the entirety of the [Starting City], but after double-checking my map more than a few times, I was certain that only a quarter of the metropolis remained discovered. Although I hadn't located any kind of fire or even any hints to an alternative method, I finally found my first object of desire. In front of me resided the clothing store, [Aaro's Tailoring] and I wasted no time in springing right up the counter and engaging the [NPC] in hearty conversation. "Yo! What do you have to offer?"

The stunning, brunette salesperson ceased her counter-cleaning and turned to me before speaking jovially, "Here, take a look!"

Immediately the screen's colors faded and I was brought to a large menu of sorts, listing and showing everything the [NPC] had for sale. After getting a good view of her wares however, I realized the selection was actually basic, and by that I mean unbelievably basic. Would you believe they had even more color options for the starting armor? Well, believe it. The only thing I found noteworthy among her stock was a selection of [Cloaks] to conceal practically anything you could think of.

As I reached out to grab a gray one, a [Confirmation Window] popped up, issuing to me the price of the [Cloak]; [200 Col]. Above it also listed the statistics of the outfit, showing that it only offered a tiny amount of [Defense] and boasted some pathetic [Durability] as well. Well, it's not like I was planning on keeping it forever, so I decided to purchase it using my available funds and cancelled the [Shop Menu], bringing the color of my surroundings back into existence. The [NPC] wasted no time in speaking, "Thanks! Make sure to come back sometime."

_'Basic dialogue but overall the [NPCs] are well-done. Good job, Kayaba!'_ Nodding towards the lady, I exited the shop and with a flourish of my hand, opened the [Main Menu]. Clicking the [Inventory/Equipment] brought up another three categories, [Equipment], [Items], and [Skills]. After clicking [Equipment], I was once again brought to another selection, [Weapons], [Armor], and [Accessory], where I thought for a second. Not sure which of the two it belonged in, I clicked [Armor] first.

Scrolling down, all I found were my [Starter Vest], [Starter Shirt], [Starter Pants], [Starter Gloves], and [Starter Boots]. Cancelling back to my previous selection, I clicked [Accessories] this time and found my [Cloak]. Clicking it prompted another selection, between [Equip] and [Make Into Object] which I chose the first and upon feeling something drape across my shoulders, I cancelled out the [Menu]. Looking down, I noted that it was definitely catered to my size, so I wouldn't have to worry about it dragging behind me whatsoever. The hood was also a nice touch, which I immediately dropped over my head.

Now with my hideous starting gear sufficiently covered, I started to wrack my mind for any place to cook. I could always just attempt to start a fire, but I wasn't even sure if this game would allow such a thing. Hell, I wasn't really all that sure how the [Skills] worked in the first place, so once again opening up my [Main Menu], I accessed the [Skills] section through [Inventory/Equipment] and was brought to a long list of [Skills] along with two slots on the left. _'So I can only have two skills equipped then? I better choose wisely then.'_

I noticed that [One-Handed Straight Sword] was already occupying one of the slots (and was already [Level 2]), but after figuring that it would be best to always keep it equipped, I instead verified options for my second slot. Many of them were just [Trade Skills], like [Metal Refining], [Tailoring], and [Cooking], but there were a few others that I noted could be useful. [Blade Throwing] definitely had its perks as creating some long-range offensive for my character would undoubtedly be a boon.

Upon skimming all the available [Skills], I managed to narrow my choice down between [Sprinting], [Detecting], [Hiding], [Blocking], and [Parrying]. [Blocking] and [Parrying] were both excellent [Combat Skills] and I could see both of them as being extremely useful, though I couldn't just immediately rule out the others. [Detecting] on the other hand, could also help immensely just by assisting me in watching out for any [Ambushes], as well as allowing the ability to check the [Level] of certain [Monsters].

I considered the easiest to knock from the list for now was probably [Sprinting], since the effects were mostly non-combat related. Sure, I could definitely see its perks for whenever I was maneuvering across long distances, but that was about all the usefulness I could perceive from such a [Skill]. The same applied to [Hiding], which had just as many perks as the others, but the necessity of equipping it at this time was negligible. So that just left [Detecting], [Blocking], and [Parrying] then.

Ugh, it was a tough choice. Honestly, I wasn't sure what to do at this point; perhaps I wasn't suited to making such rash decisions. _'When in doubt...'_ Using my patented _Sightless Pick of Fate_, my finger happened to land on [Detecting], selecting it as my initial [Skill]. After determining that it was even possible to alternate [Skills], I muttered a quick prayer to my other choices, bidding them farewell until I obtained more [Skill Slots], which I hoped wouldn't take too long. Then again, I could always just find some time to occasionally improve the others, so I cut my condolences short.

Remembering my current dilemma, I exchanged [Detecting] for [Cooking] for now, seeing as the whole point of checking the [Skills] was to find some inkling on how to properly make some food, but now with that route properly closed off, I'd just have to go _Cave-man Style_. After travelling back out to the [Frenzy Plains], I found two [Oak Twigs] just lying near a tree and immediately after rubbing the two together, an oddly controlled fire burst into existence. _'Well, that's pretty convenient.'_

Just the thought of how such a simple action turned into something so extravagant, got me into thinking about how extravagant this [Virtual Reality] was. Even though I had been complaining about a few things here and there, I had to give in to the fact that so many things were taken into account to create such a perfect environment. I mean, different responses to [NPCs] yielded various responses and I'm sure even some inappropriate behavior for a fun example had its own slew of rebuttals. _'I mean, would it be possible to die from an [NPC] assault after a pinch here and there?... Perhaps some things are better left untested.'_

Tossing my rampant thoughts aside due to the prevailing of my obnoxious stomach, I set about gathering some more [Oak Twigs] to expand the fire further. Depositing a piece of [Frenzy Boar Meat] from my menu, I used one of the spare [Oak Twigs] as a spit to set the meat above the fire. My attempt failed spectacularly as the [Oak Twig] instead caught aflame much like the others, which of course affected my [Frenzy Boar Meat], causing it to shatter only moments after burning. _'Well... that went well.'_

Any further thoughts were brought to a halt as my [Avatar] became engulfed in a blue light, causing me to let out a (manly) shriek. I grabbed for my [Shortsword], whipping it out and swinging blindly at the offending [Magic] to no avail. "What the hell is going on?!" I yelled out. _'No way! I just started playing and I'm already fucking up! What the hell is wrong with this game?!'_ With the light picking up in magnitude and no hope seemingly left in sight, I shouted one last time with all my might, "Curse you to hell, Kaya-" before being cut-off abruptly and vanishing. (My sole audience, a [Frenzy Boar], snorted in the distance)

_-2022 November 6th 15:00-_

_-Floor 01 - Starting City-_

I looked around warily once the glow faded away finally, eager to notice that I was still alive, but now surrounded by various players. It finally clicked in my head that what just occurred was a [Forced Teleport], though I was pretty certain that the only people at the time who might be able to attempt such a thing were the [GMs]. _'So... maybe they were sleeping then. If that's the case, then this whole thing should be fixed in just a short while.'_ I wasn't too certain why it was necessary to bring everyone to the plaza if they were just fixing the problem, but perhaps they were also making sure to apologize to cover their own asses.

_'Oh, look. People are starting to panic now; I wonder what's up.'_ Perhaps that was going a bit too far in my assumption, but the myriad of emotions decorating plenty of their visages certainly made for a good show. Hell, one such man close-by looked like he was about to stab someone just for the sheer fun of it. _'I'm not volunteering... Oh, look... The sky is bleeding now. Since when did I take some acid?'_ Well, whether I was hallucinating or not, the sky was indeed bleeding and slowly forming into an upright figure, at least as far as I could tell.

I assume the figure was made with the shape of a human in mind, but the lack of any body underneath that cloak was certainly ominous, and dare I say _cool_. The grid of [System Announcement Panels] surrounding it easily pointed out the identity of our guest as a [GM], so worry faded away from the majority of other players' faces when they figured the same thing out. I, on the other hand... _'Wait! I wonder if he has a scythe!'_ Err... my unrequited affection with scythes aside, I bullied through the crowd to get a bit closer to the figure, because... I really wanted a damn scythe.

There were some people that shouted and others that tried to even pick a fight just from my simple shove, but I paid them no mind. After all, there were far more important things at stake here than the rampant emotions of these children. The leftovers of the crowd tended to pay me no mind and kept their attention on the figure in the sky, so getting to the fore-front of the others wasn't too time-consuming. Before I could even begin to grovel... I mean question the whereabouts of a scythe in a superbly manly fashion, the figure _spoke_ to us.

["Attention players. Welcome to my World."]

My mind instantly surged through any and all information present; [System Announcement Panels], a Specter manifesting from said panels, the [Forced Teleport] a minute ago, and of course claiming this World to be his, were enough to draw the simple conclusion. "Kayaba, huh?" I muttered. Whether he heard me or didn't bother due to the masses coming to the same conclusion, was deemed irrelevant as he continued on.

["My name is Akihiko Kayaba. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this World."]

Struck by an instant chill, I already didn't like where this was going. Quite frankly, the guy was already sounding like he had a severe god-complex. This was only assuring me that my earlier deductions were well on the mark. _'Dammit! Why couldn't he have just been sleeping!'_ Most of the others didn't seem to deduce the same conclusion, as a good chunk were still ogling their _God_ with eyes shining in pure adoration. That's not to say all of them were still being fanatical though; I could note a decent handful just around my position that were experiencing the same phenomena. Nevertheless, the specter, Kayaba continued his lecture.

["I'm sure you've already noticed that the [Log-Out Button] is missing from the [Main Menu]. This is not a defect of the game."]

And there it was; our sentence. Most were now coming to the realization that something was horribly wrong here. I, myself had gone blank from his declaration. Kayaba spoke more, uncaring for our plight.

["I repeat. This is not a defect of the game. It is a feature of [Sword Art Online]."]

Now even the slower, possibly younger or perhaps mentally ill people in the crowd understood the situation, though probably not entirely. After all, so what if they couldn't use the [Log Out Button] to exit the game; surely, there were still a number of other ways to escape. But Kayaba continued on, perhaps eager to crush their hopes and dreams.

["You cannot log out of [SAO] yourselves, and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the [Nerve Gear]. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the [Nerve Gear] will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and ending your life."]

The others at this point were mostly in various states of disbelief, as if not truly understanding that a machine dealing with somebody's brain could end life on a whim. In normal circumstances, I'm sure any one of them would understand that quickly, but having it thrown in their face in such a manner certainly didn't help to get the point across. Some players I noted actually came to grips with what he just spoke and verified that it was indeed the truth. My visage on the other hand was still vacant, as my mind was currently running through various scenarios; most of which I deemed highly unappealing. The voice of this World's _God_ spoke once more with the same condescending tone.

["Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning, and have attempted to remove the [Nerve Gear]. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever from both [Aincrad] and the Real World."]

Instantly surrounding Kayaba, many virtual monitors sprung into existence showing several News Organizations currently reporting the situation. Ambulances, distraught friends and family, and the unconscious bodies of players were all shown, along with some of the families that had actually pulled the plug on some poor players' lives. The volume wasn't incredibly audible, so many players had to struggle to actually hear anything being said, but just a shriek from one such desperate mother had a good percentage of the younger generation struggling with their emotions. Not even with a change in his disgusting tone, Kayaba continued his speech.

["As you can see, News Organizations across the World are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus, you can assume that the danger of a [Nerve Gear] being removed is now minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game."]

My demeanor completely changed thanks to that last declaration and with a sigh, I felt my problems slip away from the forefront of my mind. That was definitely one of the biggest worries for me, as I wasn't certain if our bodies would actually be managed, but with the rampant amount of paramedics whisking bodies away to safe facilities, it was no longer a concern. Considering I had not already died in a manner fitting the other two hundred and thirteen, I was probably safe from any outside interference at this point. Although the certainty of being discovered in my Hotel may seem minimal, I assume they were probably tracking the players through their [Access Points], so I would be in much the same boat as anyone else. Now, the only factors I had to calculate were in this very game.

Unfortunately, the others weren't as ecstatic as I when it came to hearing such news. Just the fact that were now hospitalized for an indefinite amount of time as well as possibly some of the people they know being one of the currently deceased, caused a bit of alarm and even further grief to spread, if that was even possible. Though as I glanced around, I did notice that some players had looks of grim acceptance, while there were even a few here and there with their eyes practically glittering in pure bliss. _'I guess I'm not the only one then.'_

Please, allow me to explain. Unlike the majority of the others, I rationalized this sentence as: No work, no worries; just play. In other words, for an unprecedented amount of time, I would not have to worry about [Real World] issues, such as bills, working, etc. All I would have to do is play the game. Sure, that may seem rather insensitive to my friends and family, and eventually I'd have to return to the [Real World] and be forced to get back into the pace of things, but for now I would deem this a golden opportunity. Ever the bearer of bad news, Kayaba spoke on.

["But I want you remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your [Hitpoints] drop to zero, your [Avatar] will be forever lost, and simultaneously, the [Nerve Gear] will destroy your brain."]

After that was spoken, I don't think it really needs to be said how everyone reacted. Even I, myself had only suspected such a thing, but it was still a definite curve-ball. The existence of [Revival] in games was something that quite frankly was always kept in, no matter what. Whereas before, Kayaba was simply keeping us as prisoners to experience the game, now he was truly trying to create another World that obviously wouldn't be complete without the fear of death. Now, with death clearly on our mind, Kayaba delivered the ultimatum of sorts.

["There is only one means of escape: To clear the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of [Aincrad], [Floor 1]. If you make your way through the [Dungeon] and defeat the [Floor Boss], you may advance to the next level. Defeat the [Final Boss] on [Floor 100] and you will clear the game."]

As Kayaba finished speaking, immediately people started shouting in outrage at the seemingly impossible task set before them. Cries of "That's impossible!", "It took a month just for eight floors to be cleared! We don't have time for this!", "Let me out!", "Give me a scythe!" decorated the courtyard and I was growing frustrated. Did these people plan on playing the game without the thought of ever beating it in the first place? Hell, the majority of them were giving up before even trying. _'Fucking weaklings, I swear. No motivation these days.'_ Kayaba gave no hint as to even caring about the players' reactions and carried on.

["Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage-"]

"Is it a scythe?!" I shouted with untainted (manly) adoration in my voice. Kayaba continued on, as though uninterrupted.

["Please see for yourselves."]

My fingers blazed through the [Main Menu] as if my life depended on it, quickly reaching my [Inventory]. Unfortunately, what greeted me was not a beautiful, luscious scythe, but a [Hand Mirror]. Turning it into an object verified that it was unbelievably plain and boring, and certainly didn't seem all that great a gift. As I went to shout in outrage at being deceived, I found myself cut-off by a vision of blue, entirely similar to a [Teleport]. _'Where's he teleporting us now?!'_

Luckily, the glow faded after just a few seconds and a quick glance determined that we were all still in the same area, although there were some _minor_ changes. By that, I mean the fantasy-esque characters that were previously surrounding my [Avatar] had all been deformed into more realistic versions; although there were many who shared no similarities with their previous counterparts, especially in terms of _Beauty_. _'Wait, if that happened to them, then what happened to...'_ A glance in the [Hand Mirror] revealed a different person from before; one that I had grown accustomed to all my life.

"Whoa," I could only mutter as I inspected what I knew was my real body. Simply put, I was in awe. This was a definite improvement from my shoddy [Avatar] and was also precisely what I wanted from the very beginning, unlike the other players if one were to judge their shouts alone. I put a lot of work into making my own body what it was today, spending a nice margin of my time at the gym and having to really watch what I eat, so I held immense pride in my stature.

The others definitely had some hilarious reactions. The former handsome avatars were now screaming in desperation at having to use their real forms. Hell, there were even a few males now dressed in feminine clothing, proving that this game's female-to-male ratio just went down the drain; although with the traps now gone, I suppose that was an improvement. After briefly chuckling, I swept my gaze around a couple more times and was pleased to note that all hope had not been lost yet, considering some of the more attractive players actually previously utilized more bland forms, possibly to keep a good deal of attention away from them. I suppose that much made sense.

Even then, I was slightly disappointed to find that my tattoos and contacts were nonexistent in this realm, but I suppose it was nice to gaze upon my bare skin after such a long while. I suppose a run-down would be adequate for the time-being. I am 6'2, 185lbs comprised mostly of muscle. Curly, brown hair adorned my head which had been a nuisance all my life, which was why I was grateful the cloak hid the majority of it. Blue-green, condescending eyes finished off my image. If one were to consider my age of 31 as well as my height, it was rather obvious as to why I stood above the others.

After noticing movement at the corner of my eyes, I realized I had completely forgotten Kayaba was even there. In his same disinterested manner of speech, Kayaba finished up his speech.

["Right now, you're probably all wondering, 'Why?' Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of [Sword Art Online] and the [Nerve Gear], do all this? My goal has already been achieved. For me, there is no longer a reason or a purpose in doing this. The reason is because... this situation itself was my purpose in doing this. To create and watch this World is the only reason I have created the [Nerve Gear] and [SAO]. And now, everything has been realized. Now, I have finished the official tutorial for [Sword Art Online]. Players- I wish you luck."]

After that delicious speech of succulent tragedies wrapped itself up, the specter known as Kayaba dissolved?... I'm not sure if that's an adequate way to describe it, but he certainly decomposed in an illustrious manner, vanishing back into the [System Announcement Panels] of which he was spawned from. The crimson sky immediately vanished from our views as well, reverting back to the luscious bright, cloudy overcast, although I was sure that the attention of many couldn't be swayed at the moment by just a beautiful image.

_-Chapter Two: Clear-_

**A.N.: I suppose it's best if I explain a bit about Skills in my story. The Skill Tree will be present, in such a case that advancing certain Skills, will allow further Skills to be equipped and improved. As for Skill Selection, I decided to go with the ability to actually change Skills without penalty, besides of course expending time by accessing the menu and manually changing them. I figured such a penalty was unnecessary, considering my story features a completely different method of actually improving Skills. To actually improve them, one cannot just simply spam a whole slew of things and get a fixed amount of experience, but instead must gain a further understanding of the skill, much like how the word "Experience" is actually defined. Sure, it's just a game and this may seem horribly preposterous, but it's more like an Alternate World in such a story. This is why any penalty is unnecessary, seeing as Mastering Skills could take... an insane amount of time, quite frankly. My Experience Curve for actual Leveling Characters is going to be horrific enough, so expect some insane grinding. Also, I'll attempt to throw in some Original Skills, although nothing that would put my Character ahead of the rest; especially nothing of the Unique Skill status.**

**A.N.: Yes, I completely altered the time of the Forced Teleport and made it many hours earlier. Why? That's simple. Kayaba releases all these players and wants them to only hunt for a few hours before the more savage monsters featured at night appear? Sounds like a recipe to kill everyone off quickly, so I decided this was a no-go. I will have a different view of Kayaba in this story, but hopefully not using such an elementary approach. Now, the dialogue I used for Kayaba's speech was generally from the Anime, although the last line was taken directly from the Visual Novel, seeing as I didn't like the whole "Create and Intervene" thing. That pretty much just gives away his intentions from the start, at least as far as I was concerned.**

**A.N.: Yes, this story starts off slow; extremely slow at that. This is obviously going to be an Epic of Epics in length. I expect there to be well over two-thousand pages, and possibly several hundred chapters, so if you are not one for extremely-descriptive stories in which I'll write out and discuss many irrelevant activities, the door is right there. I enjoy stories exactly for the reason that I love to read, and nothing annoys me more than when I can't continue reading; sure, the ride was great and all that, but it sure would've been that much better if there a gazillion more chapters, bruh. My thoughts exactly. This is why I won't subject others to that which I wouldn't wish to be subjected to, and thus patience shall reward you with a life-time of my divine creation. Hold the applause, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Sword Art Online: Powerless]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sword Art Online, nor am I attempting to profit off this work of art.**

**Chapter 3: The Taste of Death**

_-2022 November 6th 15:08-_

_-Floor 01 - Starting City-_

Silence. The despair in the air was almost suffocating and I couldn't help but look around, trying to figure out what these players' next moves would be. I swear a pin could drop right now and I held little doubt that every single person here would hear it. That's not to say it would break them from their semi-catatonic states, but I'm sure it would be audible. I'm not sure if someone was testing such a thing, but a loud shatter echoed from near the center of the crowd, and just like that, the floodgates came undone.

Uncontrollable panic spread throughout the players, as they screamed and shouted for this all to be some sort of joke, hoping that they'd be able to return to reality shortly. Others ran from the courtyard, plans already on their mind, though that's not to say they weren't in the same state as these players. Perhaps they were the [Beta Testers] who were currently on their way to getting a leg up above the others; I assume it was to get stronger just for some form of safety, as much as that made sense in this [Death Game].

Although these people were clearly panicking around me, I just couldn't help my own feelings from being released. I laughed. I laughed harder than I can ever recall laughing in my entire life. I was sure that people would probably label me a loon by the end of the day, but that was no matter. For now, I'd just let out all my (manly) giggles and then move on to enjoy my new life. I wasn't certain how long I continued laughing, but at some point I seemed to have stopped, although my grin couldn't be dissuaded.

I ended my hilarious moment (In my eyes anyway) abruptly, attempting to shove the majority of my grin away for later, and simply strolled out of the plaza to return to my [Cooking] spot. As if reminding me of my current dilemma, my virtual stomach let out yet another roar as I patted it to try and calm the savage beast. I'd need to figure out this damn [Cooking] and quick, otherwise I might virtually starve, if that was even possible. Considering my earlier plan of using the [Oak Twig] as a spit went, well... up into flames, so to speak, I'd probably need something that was obviously not flammable.

I suppose something metal would have to do, so I continued my pacing through the city, remembering the route to a good deal of [NPC] vendors. It didn't take long to return to their corridor, but perusing the majority of them came up empty. Well, that was probably because most of these shops focused on popular battle-ware, and multiples were gathered due to the amount of players, but I'd still keep up hope that at least one of them carried some needles. As if answering my prayers, the [NPC] I was looking towards focused on some highly-varied gear.

I took to browsing quickly, seeing as my stomach was aggravating the hell out of me, and noted that this was the first shop I'd seen that actually focused on projectiles. Though, that was probably due to the fact that the damage in comparison to close-combat weapons was probably negligible. My search was not in vain however, as a pack of [Iron Throwing Needles] was currently on sale, and although the size of the needles wasn't in my favor, I was certain that I could make it work. After clicking and verifying the price of [100 Col] for a pack of ten, I quickly purchased the product, ignoring the [NPC] and his pre-programmed sales pitch.

Sadly, it took another ten minutes just to make it back to my [Cooking] spot, considering I had to avoid a few mobs of players still freaking out, and even some others that I assume had already cracked under the pressure. I paid the unfortunate souls no mind, seeing as I had my own problems to deal with. The [Frenzy Plains] which were previously swarming with [Frenzy Boars], were now being overtaken by an abundance of players; I assume they probably figured the [Frenzy Boars] to be the safest [Monsters] to kill, and I was sure that was a correct assumption on their part, but the [Rewards] definitely weren't all that desirable.

Re-gathering [Oak Twigs] took little time, seeing as I had no competition whatsoever, and now with the fire roaring once more, I set about to planning my next attempt. I got my instruments out, them being the [Frenzy Boar Meat] and the [Iron Throwing Needles], and took to spitting the meal, using one needle for each side. Now, with a stand of adequate height in my assumption, a roaring virtual fire, and my spitted roast, I was ready to go.

Well, the spit worked perfectly with the needles not bending or breaking from the weight of my meal, and the stand didn't tumble over, so my planning would certainly deem positive results, had this been the Real World. Unfortunately, the plan didn't work whatsoever here, as the [Frenzy Boar Meat] simply wasn't cooking... at all. I double-checked to make sure I still had the [Cooking Skill] equipped and even played around with the height some more, but no matter what, the fire wouldn't affect the meat. I was at a loss, and although I knew it would be in my best interest to just ask someone, my pride wouldn't allow it.

Luckily, an accident occurred and one that I would forever be eternally grateful for. Perhaps I had attempted to open my [Main Menu] a little too close to the meat, because the action instead opened up a completely different [Menu]. The options available were [Cook] and [Store], causing me to at first let out a groan at solving my dilemma so simply, and then a thought about whether it was possible to cook without a fire. That proved impossible however, after a quick test of moving the meat further away, in which the [Cook] option grayed out.

I decided to waste no more time and placed the meat back above the fire before pushing [Cook], immediately causing the [Frenzy Boar Meat] to sizzle. The aroma permeating off of the morsel seemed genuine, as far as I could tell from my previous experiences in cooking pork, which was sending my stomach into further fits of aggression. A ding rung out after just a minute of cooking, and I looked towards the meat to notice the sizzling had ceased completely. _'... Seriously? That was way too quick.'_

After inspecting the meat and verifying that it truly seemed done, I used the spits as handles and dug in with a gusto. Immediately, I blanched. It wasn't that the meat was raw, but the flavor was... off. I had no way to verify if the meat was simply rotten or if it was supposed to taste this awful, though considering it was from the first enemy in the game, I figure it was entirely on purpose. It wasn't just the flavor however, as the horribly tough texture made for an experience I was soon to never forget. If my stomach wasn't grumbling, urging me to continue eating, I would've tossed the meal aside, but instead I forced myself to continue, fighting to finish as quickly as possible.

Those unbearable two minutes of agony passed excruciatingly slow, but eventually, I managed to finish off the large portion. Immediately, I repressed the urge to vomit and was grateful that the [Nerve Gear] didn't appear to simulate any form of aftertaste. I fought hard to crawl over to the nearest tree, eager to rest myself after such a battle, but my mind must have been reeling, considering the distance appeared to be elongating further and further. Blinking harshly, trying to clear my mind of its damage worked wonders and eventually I settled back against the rough oak.

Not even a second later, a shrill alarm along with a red flash went off, and before I could even leap to my feet to spot any sign of danger, a massive pressure constricted around my neck, causing even my virtual airway to conflict. _'Wh-What the hell is going on?!'_ I reached up to try and pry whatever it was that was ailing me, but the texture seemed almost like leather and I couldn't get a decent enough grip. I spotted my [Health Bar] at the corner of my vision, and grew pale white as I noticed it was plummeting at a rapid pace. _'Are you fucking kidding me?! I'm not about to die this quickly!'_ Attempting anything and everything to loosen the grip, I finally heard something different.

It was a hiss, originating from somewhere to the right of me, and I wasted no time snapping my arm in that direction, managing to get a firm grip on even more of the leathery substance. Pulling it in line with my vision revealed its true identity quickly, a [Constrictor] and a pretty large one at that. The species honestly was irrelevant in my opinion, since I highly doubted Kayaba would bother throwing any non-poisonous batches in [Aincrad]. I could feel it struggle in my grasp, fighting to get free to snap a bite out of my flesh, but there was no way I'd allow my grip to fail.

Unfortunately, even if I kept its venomous bite away from me, the fact of the matter is, the grip on my neck would be more than enough to finish me, especially if one were to consider my [Health] had just reached the [Red Zone]. I could feel my strength slowly leaving me as the [Constrictor] constricted even tighter, and the alarm from my blinking, red health wasn't helping the situation any. Thinking as quickly as one could while being strangled to death by a snake, I reached for my [Shortsword] using my only available hand, barely managing to unsheathe it in my current, awkward state. Not wasting any more time, I stabbed the blade clean through its head, pinning it right to the tree, where it hissed in agony.

Thankfully, the attack worked successfully and the harsh constricting came to a close immediately, as the [Constrictor] poured all its might instead into trying to free itself from my blade. Breathing deeply as I lied on the warm, yet cold ground, I watched the snake's [Health] slowly shrink away before with one final hiss, the [Constrictor] shattered into the glass shards I was starting to yearn for. I ignored the [Rewards Message] as I attempted to gather my rampant thoughts with little to no success.

_'Is this... really how easy it is to die in this World? All it takes is to lean back against a tree to die?... No, I was just unprepared... If I had taken the time to actually train, maybe I could've avoided this. Maybe... I wouldn't have even come close to dying at all. Is this why all the [Beta Testers] ran off so quickly to [Level] themselves?... Just to avoid this sense of helplessness?... I see now. In this World, it's survival of the fittest. Getting stronger will guarantee my existence... I hope.'_

After finally quelling my inner turmoil, I caught sight once more of my horribly depleted [Health Bar] and quickly accessed the [Main Menu] and my [Inventory] to find anything of use. Thankfully, it seems Kayaba didn't want players to be so unprepared for the dangers of this World, as a starting gift of [10 Starter Potions] awaited me in my [Inventory]. Selecting [Make Into Object] rewarded me with a small vial of red fluid, which I eagerly uncorked and swallowed, grimacing only slightly from the taste of the bitter medicine.

My [Health] didn't immediately rise like I had expected, but instead gained a slight [Heal-Over-Time (HOT)]. The pace was still acceptable so I sighed in relief at being out of danger for the time-being. I must admit though, I was surprised that none of the players nearby had noticed my dilemma and offered to help, but I considered it wasn't all that unbelievable that they were worrying more about their own lives at the time. _'Does that mean that I'd leave others to die just to save my own hide then?'_

I shook my head to perish the thought. Although I wasn't trying to be some sort of _Hero_, I also wouldn't just ignore a struggling person in my path. Then again... I suppose it depends on the person in need. If it's just one of those spineless cowards back in the [Starting City] asking for free stuff, I'd probably go up and kick the mooch, but a worthy adventurer who's actually risking their own ass would be well within rights for my assistance. I won't help those without spines, but those with fractures. _'And if the person annoys the shit out of me then asks for help?... Fuck 'em.'_

I nodded at my impeccable _Heroism_ and stood up, eager to leave the clearing of my first near-death experience, and hopefully my last. With a pop and a sputter, the campfire shattered once I turned to leave, leaving me with the impression that it truly was time to go, although I wasn't too certain if it actually vanished due to a time-restraint or because I was planning on leaving. I kicked the shit out of that unnecessary thought, and turned my mind onto other matters, like for instance, what I was going to do now. Training was obviously a must, but considering the amount of players around the [Frenzy Plains], I'd need to find other [Monsters] to train against. Not only that, I still needed to gain more knowledge about this game... though I suppose calling it a game now was a tad redundant.

The best way to gain knowledge would be to find someone who already has the knowledge... In other words, a [Beta Tester]. I wasn't certain if just asking around for a [Beta Tester] considering the majority of them already fled would be wise however, so I needed a different plan to tackle. The simplest route, and possibly also the only one at the time I could think of was acquiring any and all information myself. I'm sure I'd be able to attain a good deal just by surfing through my [Main Menu], but for anything actually pertaining to the sociology of [Aincrad], such as the [Monsters] and [Quests], as well as the geography, for example the span of [Floors] and the locations of [Towns], I would be going in blind.

It would be _suicide_. I sighed for the umpteenth time today as I treaded back to the [Starting City] to come up with an adequate, non-suicidal game-plan. Well, that was the plan anyways. Fate must have been conspiring with some other God (Not you, Kayaba!) as my strength completely left me mid-step and I smacked face-first into the ground. _'W-well, that was graceful.'_ I attempted to move my hand to push myself back to my feet, but found to my horrified amazement that I couldn't move a single thing. Either this was some form of delayed paralysis from the snake, or even the horrible food, or I was in some serious trouble here. Well... I suppose the paralysis option was equally as troubling.

"..." Speaking proved impossible, as not even a mutter would escape my lips. _'What the hell is going on here?! This can't be happening! Not again!'_ My rampant thoughts aside, I tried to think of anything I had done that would lead to my current paralysis. _'It... really was the food, wasn't it? I should have never eaten that shitty meat! Spit it out! Spit it out right now! Come on! I'm dying here! I'm seriously... dying here...'_ If it was even possible, I felt my body losing even more strength; I was seriously in a bad position here.

As if to answer my pleas, I noted a player (_'My Hero!'_) who noticed me sprawled out on the ground. Thankfully, he wasn't like the others who ignored my very existence, but instead hailed out to me. "Oi! Oi!" I was certainly able to see him swinging his arms about and all, but it's not like that would do anything to allow me to answer back. _'I can't speak, you dumbass! Get over here and help me!'_ He wandered a few steps closer and spoke once more, "Are you alright?" _'Of course I'm not alright! Do I look alright?! Help me!'_ Of course, he couldn't hear my mental response, but as I wasn't able to physically respond, I had to think of something.

"Are... you sleeping?" _'W-what the fuck are you thinking?!'_ I noticed he kept his distance at just a few meters away and muttered, "Hmph, must be sleeping. And here I was worried for nothing." He turned and walked away just like that, as I thought, _'You fucking idiot! Die! Just die! No, don't die! Help me!... On second thought, die! Help me, but die!'_ I continued my ranting for many a second, hoping for some sort of esper-like power to emerge from deep within my soul so he could hear my mental pleas, but alas, it was not to be.

It's sad to for me to admit this, but after just laying there for some minutes, I started to just not care anymore. _'Fuck it- I'm tired. This sucks- This really sucks!... God, I'm bored... There has to be something I can do to pass the time.'_ I didn't even bother considering if it was really okay for me to be well... okay with the situation, but decided to instead forge my concentration on the players fighting the sparse amount of [Frenzy Boars]. For the most part, they were about the same as me, never having experienced combat in such a manner, and it certainly showed in their actions. Sure, a good majority of people, and I myself, can say we've commenced in fisticuffs, but comparing a brawl to an actual fight with a [Monster] is way out of league.

Unlike previous [RPGs], this was the real-deal. You can't hide behind a screen and pretend you're not really in danger here. These [Monsters] were actually in front of you, willing and eager to end you, just because some mad-man (cough, Kayaba, cough) decided to imprint that into their program, and unless you were willing to face your fear head-on, you were better off with the wimps back in the [Starting City]. For some, this was a dream-come-true, while for others, this was a nightmare in living skin. And even though these players weren't doing the best, I still respected them for stepping out of the [Safe Area] and kicking their fear right between the legs.

_'... Nevermind. My respect is all dried up at the moment.'_ The reason for this thought was that the players were slowly drifting away from my position, which would mean... Ah, there one is now. A [Frenzy Boar] just so happened to re-spawn rather close to my position and quickly noticed my downed state. _'Ah, fuck... This must be the end. Well, it was a good run. I made it all the way to the first floor and went down swinging... That's not how it is at all! Fuck this! This game fucking sucks! First I get choked by a snake, and now I'm going to get shanked by a pig?! I'm sure all the players will be singing tunes to my glorious death- Fuck no! Go away! Don't come any closer, you damn pork!'_

Naturally the [Frenzy Boar] heard my plea and drifted away as he was my long-lost lover from my twenty consecutive past-lives - but not really. With a shrill whine, the tusked pig charged in my direction, undoubtedly eager to make me his pork as my last thoughts horrifyingly drifted back to the prior meal, inducing much mental-vomiting and further swearing.

_-Chapter 3: Clear-_

**A.N.: I love Frenzy Boars. I love them so much. If I could, I'd take them home with me, but alas I cannot. The next story will be up soon, and hopefully this time I'll make it past to Floor Two. Stay tuned for the next time on Dra- Okay, so maybe not. In any case, I hope I'm not the first to have made a self-insert, only to die against a Level-One Monster. If so, fireworks- banzai- kitty-puffs! If not, I can live with it.**

**A.N.: What to go over this chapter... Uh... So there wasn't much combat this chapter, and that may happen until my character starts getting into the pace of things, but that honestly should be expected. Step 1) Enter World. Step 2) Find out World is Death-Game. Step 3) Slaughter everything in sight- This is not the way things work. Building up a character's drive can be made simplistic, such as "I'm going to be the strongest!" or "I want to clear this game so I can go back to my amazing life!" but for me, it's not going to be that easy. My character simply doesn't have any drive to clear the game, and probably won't for some time, unless matters are taken out of his hands. (Cue evil laugh) Simply put, the excitement will come, just be patient. If you can't, I'll gladly open the door for you.**

**A.N.: Now for the paralysis. If you can guess how this actually came about, then bravo; Ten points Gryffindor and the whole nine. As I'm sure that the other one of my two readers (Once again, Best Fans Ever) can't figure this out, I shall offer some assistance. When the players are transferred to the hospital from their current dwellings, they are operating on the battery of the Nerve Gear and their connections are horribly unstable. The paralysis comes from the second part, being the connection itself. Generally if players are ever operating off the battery, they have only a few hours before their brains become mush, which is why they must be quickly rushed to the hospital. Who cares though. To make it simple, let's say most characters will be left in such a state at least once in their game-life for an hour or two. To make it simple yet eloquent, Frenzy Boar Meat does not cause paralysis. Go nuts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Sword Art Online: Powerless]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sword Art Online, nor am I attempting to profit off this work of art.**

**Chapter 4: I Choose You, Kenage!**

_-2022 November 6th 15:50-_

_-Floor 01 - Frenzy Plains-_

_'Well... this sucks.'_ A snort to my left answered my mental transmission, although that probably couldn't be considered an answer whatsoever. Allow me to introduce my newfound comrade, [Frenzy Boar]. We may have hit a rough patch in the past, but we've gotten through those tough times togeth- Let's stop right there. I'm sure this is all must be confusing, but I assure you it's just as confusing to me. This little bugger abandoned his plans for World Domination and decided to join my par- Getting off track here. Okay, so he abandoned his plan to slaughter my poor hide and instead is keeping me company for some unknown reason.

Another snort interrupted me as if the savage could delve deep into my mind, and read the deepest levels of my genius. A mocking snort this time; the beast must be trying to elude me into thinking that it cannot read my mental notions, although I'm not entirely convinced. _'If you want to convince me that you cannot read my mind, then bark.'_ Naturally, no bark was emitted, making me the victor; thus concluding this boar could read my thoughts. Another snort; I'll assume Porky is agreei- _'Ow, ow!'_ I assume my companion didn't appreciate the nick-name if the hoof-prints decorating my back-side are any indication.

_'Fine, fine! Porky's no good. Then... Hamburg!'_ Another hoof-print assuring me it was no good. _'Then... How about Katy Perry?!'_ This time the hoof turned into a tusk, which instantly sank into my posterior. _'Ow, ow, ow! You trying to kill me?! And here I thought we were the best of friends! Wait, stop! You'll really kill me!'_ Thankfully, the boar stopped after another snort, leaving my [Health] in the yellow. _'Geez, you need to learn to take a joke. Why do I have to give you a name anyways, you damn tsundere pig?!'_ I hope the cute look it sent me afterwards was just a trick of the light, otherwise I might go further insane. Thankfully, a reassuring snort banished the horrifying thought.

_'Well, first I need to know what gender you are... Show me the goods.'_ An angry snort this time and the tusk inched dangerously towards my previously-wounded bottom. _'Stop, it's a joke! It's a joke!'_ The [Frenzy Boar] stopped its threatening maneuver before releasing a haughty(?) snort and settling on the grass. _'Phew- Fine, I'll stop messing around. Just snort if you're a guy.'_ A snort occurred. _'There we go; you're a guy then. Now, a name... Gah, I'm no good with names. Are you really okay with leaving it up to me? I might end up calling you Daisy.'_ A reprimanding snort was delivered, thus leading me to assume "Get on with it already." What an obnoxious pig.

_'Although I still think your name should just be Bacon or something, I suppose if I was being honest, it doesn't fit your character that much.'_ An approving snort this time; perhaps it would be best to avoid further damage by being honest... though that would be quite boring. Just for now, I suppose then. _'Considering you don't like to take any shit, which is commendable considering you should just be a single-script program, I suppose a no-nonsense name is preferred. Although it's rather simplistic, how about Kenage? (Pronunciation: Ke-Na-Ge; Translation: Manly)_ I sighed in relief as the boar released an approving snout, and although I considered mentally discussing just how I was communicating with newly dubbed, Kenage, I figured it best not to... although with his mind-reading powers, I'm sure he already knew.

_'Ah, thanks in any case. Although you stomped, stabbed, and mentally interrogated me in which I'm certainly not grateful for in the least-' _Interference by haughty snort, _'-Damn pig. Anyways, I owe you for at least not finishing me off when you had the chance. I'd treat you to some [Frenzy Boar Meat]-'_ Further interference by angry, rabid snort, _'Just a joke! I meant I'd offer you some, but I don't believe cannibalism is up your alley, not to mention it's something I wouldn't even offer to a pack of rats. Ah, no offence meant by that, of course.'_ A hesitant snort this time, as Kenage probably had to consider whether or not to stab me once more.

Seconds passed, then slowly minutes were next to fall, yet no matter what, my paralysis never seemed to vanish. I hoped this wasn't a permanent thing, as becoming a landmark for the [Frenzy Plains] was certainly not a dream of mine, although the thought didn't deter Kenage from giddily snorting at me. Kenage was certainly lucky that no players had seemed to notice him over here yet, though that'd probably change in due time. Although I certainly wasn't about to just let someone come over here and murder my _Conversation Partner_, I doubt I'd be able to put up any opposition under the current conditions. Naturally, that earned yet another hilarious round of snorts from Kenage.

Luckily, after what I deemed forty-eight minutes using the clock on the bottom-right of my view (_'What a handy function'_), I was finally able to move my body. Sure enough, my strength seemed to also have come back all at once, and I wasted little time in finally getting back up to my feet, although I was still questioning how this whole thing happened in the first place. I suppose the only thing I can do is avoid [Constrictors] and [Frenzy Boar Meat] from now on, and hopefully I'll be fine. I took that time to stretch, feeling my virtual frame loosen up before I spoke, "Ahhh! Feels good to finally be able to move again!"

I heard a haughty snort once more and a quick look down reminded me of my companion, who snorted once more as if reprimanding me to not forget him. "Ah, sorry about that. It's just been one thing after another today and it's slowly piling up. Maybe it'd be best to just find some place to sleep for now." Another snort, roughly translated to "Whatever" and I started heading back to the [Starting City]. Well, that was the plan for me, but it would seem Kenage had decided to join me for the ride, if his trailing hoof-steps were any indication. After once again reading my mind, he snorted once more indicating that was indeed his plan. Before I could ask how such a thing would work, a message popped up on my screen.

I'd be lying if I said it was a [Party Invite] and that Kenage was really Kayaba in disguise, but regardless, the message still threw me for a loop. The fact that it was a [Confirmation Window] wasn't all that surprising considering I'd just gone three rounds in a mental competition with what should have been a simple program, but the contents pertained to accepting Kenage as a partner. I wasn't sure how such a thing would benefit me in the long-run, but considering I owed the damn pig, the least I could do is accept. Immediately after selecting [Yes], another health bar appeared under my own, with wouldn't you know it, the name "Kenage", denoting that the [Frenzy Boar] was now in my care.

"So, I take it this isn't like Pokemon where I train you and you suddenly evolve into some kind of massive creature that will wreck everything in sight with a single point of my finger, right?" A haughty snort was all I received, which I was fairly positive translated to, "You wish." Sighing, I muttered some expletives under my breath before continuing on to the [Starting City]. Considering I had only journeyed a small ways out to reach my [Cooking] spot, it only took another minute to return back which I was undoubtedly grateful for.

I still wasn't certain how having a [Frenzy Boar] following me around would help in the long run, but judging just from the stares and mutters of people in town, along with some fool who started panicking from seeing a [Monster] in town, I was sure it'd be quite problematic from now on. That was the least of my concerns however, when said fool tried to attack my _friend_. Whipping out my [Shortsword], I immediately charged at the panicking youth, but judging the distance discerned there was absolutely no chance of me making it to block the first hit. _'... Sorry, Kenage... I won't make it in time.'_

Luckily, my distress was unnecessary as the attack harmlessly bounced off my undisturbed partner, who simply snorted at the futile action. I wasn't sure what exactly just occurred but immediately after noticing a purple [Immortal Object] icon, I could take a wild _guess_. Even if Kenage was originally a simple [Frenzy Boar], now that he had become a comrade of mine, the [Safe Area] must guarantee his safety as well. Sighing in relief, I turned to the idiot who was now blinking rapidly at the confusing situation and shouted, "Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The kid was well... a child in my opinion. He looked to be about 14 or so with simple black, spiky hair and a bland complexion, although he appeared rather timid considering I just yelled at him. His lithe frame scooted back as he responded meekly, "S-sorry... I was just trying to kill the boar..."

_Kill_. What an awful word to use especially when brandishing a weapon at my new _friend_. I was just about to summon up the tirade of all tirades, before I stopped myself quickly. I couldn't just go and get mad at the kid for trying to attack what he knew to be a [Frenzy Boar]. Sure, I was ticked off, but it wouldn't pay to be irrational in this situation; especially when the youth had no idea that Kenage was virtually harmless. After taking a deep breath, I responded, "Listen, I'm not mad at you... Okay, I'm definitely mad at you." I sighed once more, trying to get my head together before continuing, "Okay, here's the deal. This guy's my friend, although he may be an ass at times."

A haughty snort erupted from the boar, causing the youth to sputter at the scene before interrupting me from continuing any further. "Y-your friend? You made friends with a [Frenzy Boar]?... Is that even possible?"

I looked down to Kenage for some assistance who snorted once again before muttering and responding, "Well... I can't say I'm certain it's supposed to be possible, but for some reason or another, Kenage decided to come along with me... Seriously, this is getting way too close to Pokemon for comfort. Kayaba must be having the time of his life somewhere."

For the first time, as far as I could tell, the unknown youth actually showed some form of positive emotion as he laughed, while the ass Kenage snorted much in the manner to tell someone to go jump off a cliff... How I'm even understanding his language is beyond me. _'Perhaps I was a [Frenzy Boar] in my past life, hmm...'_ My thoughts were interrupted as the kid ceased his laughing and asked, "So his name's Kenage then?" I nodded as he continued, "Can you tell me how you got him to come along? I mean... if you don't mind. It'd be pretty cool to have a partner..."

I scratched my chin before responding, "Uhh, I don't know how to really explain it; me and Kenage just kinda hit it off, I guess. I'm not sure if that's how it works for everyone, but he sure enjoyed it... then again, he did pretty much bully me the whole time." Another haughty snort. _'Overgrown pig, I swear.'_ I thought about any additional details and seeing as I couldn't come up with anything else, I finished, "Yeah, that's about it. Well, just a guess, but it's probably not a good idea to go killing a bunch of them either; Kenage didn't take too kindly to my having [Frenzy Boar Meat] after all."

As I ignored Kenage's latest snort of disapproval, the black-haired teen responded, "Ah, alright. T-thanks... umm.."

I replied quickly, "Brandon."

The teen half-bowed before saying, "A-ah, I'm Gear. Nice to meet you."

I laughed lightly at that before responding, "Perhaps it'd have been best to meet on better terms, but in any case, it's a pleasure." After a quick hand shake, I continued, "Well, I'm probably going to head off and get some rest for now; today's been pretty tiring. How about you?"

Gear seemed to ponder something for a few seconds before replying, "W-well... I was actually wondering about something... and forgive me if this is a bit rude to ask, but... how come you're not like, well... the others?"

I pondered what he meant by that for a few seconds before it all clicked. He probably meant why I wasn't all depressed and miserable like everyone else, although it could also be a question pertaining to my Caucasian background, but considering I still had my cloak covering the majority of my body, I assumed he meant the first option. I scratched my scalp before responding, "You mean why I'm not moping around like everyone else?"

He meekly nodded before responding lightly, "I mean, sorry if this offends you... but, you're not the first person I've seen who seems to be taking this lightly. I never really got the chance to ask anyone else, but... how can you be fine with all this?"

I stroked my chin as I contemplated the best way to respond to this, but after just a quick second of thought, I decided to go in_ guns blazing_. "It's because I'm fine with all this." I ignored his shocked look as I continued, "I think you're taking the wrong approach here. If you're thinking this is just a _Death Game_, then you'll never be able to muster up the courage to step outside this town. No matter what, you'll panic and never get anywhere... Well, I can admit it's not all that fun to experience death (_'Stupid snake'_), but I think it's best to think of this like another life."

Gear quickly responded, "Another life?"

I nodded and replied, "Yeah. There's nothing different between [Aincrad] and the [Real World], since wouldn't it be the same if you died there?" Gear at least returned a hesitant nod as I continued, "Sure, this World may have [Monsters] and all that, but as long as you're strong enough, you can tackle anything head-on. And for the things you can't tackle by yourself, you just have to gather up some friends to help you out." I paused for a second, catching my virtual breath before continuing, "That's not to say there won't be times you'll be scared, but even then it's still no different than any other World."

Gear contemplated the information provided for a nice while before asking, "B-but... what about everyone back in the [Real World]? I mean... I miss my parents... my friends... my brother... I miss them all so much." The teen started tearing up, but he stopped himself quickly, wiping the tears away with his long sleeve before continuing, "A-and who knows how long we'll be stuck here? I'm just supposed to forget about everyone and live in this World like it doesn't matter?!" He finished with a shout, probably venting his pent-up emotions from the last couple hours.

I forced my sigh away before replying, "If you want to see everyone so badly, then _fight_." The teen looked puzzled, and I couldn't contain the sigh that escaped this time as I responded, "Did you forget what Kayaba said already? _Once this game is cleared_. Sure, there are probably going to be a lot of players fighting to get back to their lives already, but another able body willing to fight will only help." I paused for a second to let all that information sink in before continuing, "Just, well... don't go rushing into danger in any case; take it slow if you have to. I know you want to get back to your life as soon as possible, but rushing will only get you killed."

Gear nodded once more, and I was grateful that it seemed he actually listened to everything I had said, possibly even taking it to heart. He replied, "I know and... I'll try not to." He paused as if considering something, and I was assured by that when he asked, "What about you? Will you _fight_?"

I pondered how to best word my answer for a second before speaking, "Hmm... I'm sure there will come a time when I'll have to, but for now, I'll be sticking to my own pace." I scratched my scalp before finishing, "I can at least say I'm not really in any rush to get back to working... and although I may miss my family at times, it's not like I won't see them after this is all over."

Gear contemplated my answer for a bit before replying, "Ah... that's true."

As I was about to turn and leave, giving one final farewell, I abruptly stopped myself. I had obviously forgotten one key detail here, which perhaps if I wasn't so exhausted, I would've noticed immediately; that being Gear was all _alone_. Of course that was simply my opinion, since there might just be the chance that his friends were currently separated, but after remembering the condition I found him in, I considered that highly unlikely. _'What to do, what to do... Ugh, seriously... Fine, whatever. I must be growing soft though.'_ Pulling up the [Main Menu], I accessed [Friends/Guild] then [Friends] to bring up the [Add Friend] selection. Afterwards, it brought up a holographic keyboard where I quickly typed in [Gear], and naturally it sent a request to the opposite party.

He appeared only slightly surprised, but that was rather expected, considering it was only a [Friend Request]. If this were any other game, it definitely wouldn't have even garnered a tiny reaction, but these face-to-face situations made it much like I just shouted, "Want to be my friend?!" Before he could reply, I reasoned, "If there's ever a time you need some help or something, just let me know." After once again rubbing my scalp, I continued, "Ah, and feel free to message me whenever, I guess."

I'm sure Gear would've contemplated the decision longer if it wouldn't have come off so rude, because he simply nodded and accepted my offer. Then he spoke, "Thanks in advance. Well... I guess I should start training now. L-later."

I nodded and responded as well, "Yeah, take care." I turned and left, eager to resume my plans on finding a nice [Inn] to rest at. Hearing an annoyed snort behind me, I continued my pace and instead responded mentally, _'Ah, sorry about that. Not sure why I even bothered with that whole thing, though I'm surprised you didn't try to stab him.'_ A haughty snort, roughly translated to "Wasn't worth my time," was delivered and I couldn't stop myself from laughing lightly. _'I need to get a crown or something; it would so work for you.'_ A hesitant haughty snort, close to agreeing but not trusting the idea completely since it came from me. _'How cute.'_

As much as I'd love to say the rest of our journey went just peachy, that wasn't the case. Attacks occurred quite frequently and it became such a mess that every time, Kenage would start acting much like a wild animal just to agonize the players some more. I didn't bother using the same method I used for Gear, and instead told the majority of them off before continuing on. Others who were simply curious and wanted to know why I was playing Virtual Pokemon nearly got a boot to the head, but I quelled my rage and instead quickly spouted out any information I had on adopting bullying beasts.

I can't remember when exactly our surroundings changed from the beautiful stone city to the horribly maimed, rat-infested cobblestones, but I could at least admit to having found an [Inn] finally. And after verifying with my trusty [Map], considering there were _times_ when I'd become directionally-challenged (Truth), perhaps another 5% of the city was explored (_'Hurrah...'_). This was the least of my worries as upon looking at the war-torn place, I felt a shiver up my spine. The sign was crooked, the paint (_'At least... I think that's paint.'_) was almost completely chipped away, some noxious odor was actually permeating _off the building_ instead of the virtual garbage nearby, and last but not least, there were at least three [NPC] cats that were pissing on the doorway at the exact same time.

"... It's a shithole," I muttered. A disdainful snort from Kenage, translated to "... Indeed, it's a shithole," was all I got in response. _'... Think they serve free breakfast?... and if it would actually be safe to consume?'_ A snort in reply, shot down my questions quickly. _'What about beds? They'll at least have beds, right?'_ Another snort, once again crushing my dreams. _'... We're gonna die.'_ A positive reply in the form of a snort this time; I'm glad we could at least agree on something in the en- Not really. _'... By the way... How long are those cats intending to keep pissing for?'_ I got no snort in reply this time; obviously not a topic Kenage cared for in the least.

_-Chapter 4: Clear-_

**A.N.: Why the hell did I end up putting a friendly boar there?! What the hell am I doing?! Raghhhh. Honestly, I have no idea where the hell this is going now. I was never going to put in any kind of pet for my character, as the idea itself is horribly simplistic and has been done to Kingdom Come! So yes, I never wanted a damn pet! What the hell am I doing?! The only redeeming quality is it's just a level one beast, so powerful is definitely not in its traits, and I may just kill the poor thing off at some point. As cruel as it is, it may be necessary. Either that, or I could just throw in a release function and save the state of my sanity. The moral of this story: Kill Myself.**

**A.N.: Why the hell did I make my character able to mentally communicate with the boar?! Why did I even bother naming the boar?! What the hell am I doing?! I am turning this into Pokemon. Welcome to Poke-Arts Online (PAO now, ya dig?), please insert yo- Die! I suppose this is a fictional piece but still, this is going a tad far even for me. All in favor to "Kill the Beast!" raise your hands. I forgot to mention I'm blind, deaf, and I don't give two shits about what any of you think. The moral of this story: What the hell am I doing?!**

**A.N.: Yay, my first fran! Not to worry though; I'll end up killing him off some point. After all, characters exist solely to die in my story. Perhaps I should ask for some of you's guys' OCs just so I can end them at some point. If the majority of them are female, I'll even consider giving ten points to Hufflepuff. Ha-ha, just kidding! Fuck off, Hufflepuff. So yeah, no OCs please. I'd rather not pay attention to other people if I can avoid it. The moral of this story: There's never a moral to my stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Sword Art Online: Powerless]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sword Art Online, nor am I attempting to profit off this work of art.**

**Chapter 5: Night Encounters with a Hint of Cat Piss**

_-2022 November 6th 18:06-_

_-Floor 01 - Starting City-_

"... Let's just get this over with," I muttered to Kenage, receiving a hesitant snort in reply. I stepped up to the doorway, trying futilely to block out the horrid scent of cat urine and some musky aroma I'd rather not describe, but regardless of my proximity, the nearby felines still didn't scamper off. Taking a deep breath, I shouted, "Get the hell out of here, you mangy rats!" Surprisingly enough, the [NPC] cats heeded my call and hissed loudly before blazing off into a nearby alley, probably to find a new pissing spot. Either that, or just to wait until the coast is clear to return.

"... Kayaba's got a weird sense of humor, I swear." Not hearing a reply from Kenage, I shrugged and pushed on through the door. If it was even possible, the stench in the air grew even worse as I stepped into the lobby... if you could even call this a lobby. If the outside was bad, then this was Hell. It looked like a bomb had been detonated in here and nobody bothered to even clean it up; tables were overturned after they appeared to be chewed on, the walls actually had bloody prints on them, and the carpet was absolutely soaked, though I didn't bother trying to verify the substance within.

Ironically, the lobby desk was spotless; pristine even. The [NPC] at the counter was even buffing the counter, making sure to clear up every little imperfection in the wooden surface. I coughed as I considered how to approach this mess. Sweeping my eyes across the room, I realized we weren't the only two (three if you count Kenage) people in the room as a blonde teen sat on a stool in the corner. Considering there was no player marker above her head, it was easy to tell she was an [NPC], but I had never seen one with an exclamation mark like hers.

As I mentioned before, the [NPC] had blonde-hair and couldn't be any older than 15. Since she was sitting, I could only assume she probably wasn't all that tall, but what was ridiculous were her proportions. Her hips could only be defined as womanly yet in a very over-exaggerated manner, not to mention her chest size was breaking the bounds of reality. Her complexion could probably be considered beautiful and even out of place in this establishment, but judging by her scuffed dress and sloppy make-up, perhaps she was just perfect.

I noticed her stare swept over in my direction as I was examining her and immediately she spoke in a sickening sultry manner, "Hey, big boy. Why don't we go to my room to get... better acquainted?"

Although I had every intention to slap the shit out of her, then clean up her act before sending her to the obvious better side of the city, I wasn't certain what the deal was here, so I resisted the temptation. Going off previous games I'd played, this would obviously be considered a quest, but... _'This quest is seriously telling me to fuck a 15-year old?!'_ I attempted to calm myself before thinking further, _'Let's be rational. Not even Kayaba would have somebody fuck a little kid, right?... Okay, maybe he would. I'm sure there are even some people who would probably enjoy such a- Ugh, disgusting... In any case, it's not like I have to actually go through with it; first I just have to figure if there's something more to this than meets the eye.'_

Trying to keep the disgust off my face, I answered, "Sure, let's go." Immediately the mark vanished from above her and a quick message appeared on my screen titled [Quest Accepted]. It didn't give any information immediately so I'd probably have to check my [Quest Menu] out later. For now, the teen stood up and sauntered over my way before wrapping her arm around my own and leading me up a set of stairs, that had definitely seen better times. I tried hard to ignore the disgusting sensation of the kid's oversized breasts pressing into me as well as her equally oversized hips bumping my own, as we made our way to the last room in the hall.

Thus far, this place was a nightmare. Trying to block out the scent, the feeling of this little kid against me, and the lewd sounds coming from the majority of occupied rooms took all my strength and I barely noted when we were finally entering her own domain. Luckily, once the door completely came to a close, both the sounds and scent immediately vanished, causing me to let out a great sigh of relief. I immediately scanned the room, registering that although it wasn't in the best of shape, it was at least in much better shape than the lobby. Hell, I was surprised there was even a bed.

The blonde wasted no time in pushing me on the bed, causing me to let out a surprised gasp at her strength. Reaching underneath her dress, she removed her underwear, which I absentmindedly noticed were no better than floss and flung them to the side. Immediately after, the dress was next to come off and joined the string garment on the floor. Perhaps before if I ever saw a teen with such a ridiculous body I'd probably bust out laughing, but seeing said teen nude right in front of my eyes ruined the hilarity of the situation and left me with nothing but disgust. It didn't help that Kenage was now snorting affably in the corner after apparently following us up.

Perhaps the teen actually realized my disdain as she asked, "Isn't this what you want?"

I resisted the urge to run out of the room and considered my options. _'Options?! I'm not sleeping with a little kid! Fuck this!'_ I shouted, "Hell no, it's not!"

The girl immediately teared up and responded, "T-then, you think I'm u-ugly, is that it...?"

_'Die, Kayaba! Just die! What kind of sick shit is this?! Is someone actually supposed to fall for this?!'_ I replied smartly, "Yeah, you're ugly."

Immediately the teen wiped away her fake tears as she responded, "Hn... Then why'd you come up here?" She stepped closer before moving her body on top of my own, pressing her large chest against me, and settling her wide hips on my own crotch. I could feel the heat emanating from her body even through my layers of clothing, causing me to mentally gag at such close proximity with this _harlot_. She leaned her head closer to my ear before whispering, "_You know you really want this._"

I couldn't help the shiver that sprung throughout my body at the feeling of her warm breath against my ear. _'... Kenage. Remind me to definitely kill Kayaba when this is all over.'_ I received a haughty snort, thankfully clearing up my mind and allowing me to properly plan my next move. _'To kick the shit out of her or not; that's a good question. So far, this whole quest has just been about having sex with some kid, but quests aren't usually so simple... and disgusting. There has to be something more to this, but... do I really have to play along and... dare I say, fuck this slut? I could really use some help here, Kenage.'_ No reply. I knew I chose my friends wisely.

The unknown busty blonde seemed to take my silence as an adequate answer as she immediately started undressing me, starting with the simpler boots and gloves, tossing them to the side before moving on to my vest and shirt. I kept my focus on keeping my mind clear, plans in my mind that if this had to happen, I'd go down fighting! My shirt came off quickly, denoting that despite the age of this child, she had some experience in what she was doing. Next came off my [Shortsword], which she actually bothered taking the time to set against the far wall. I wasn't sure why she did such a thing, but considering how quick she was to return, I wasn't allowed much thinking time.

She didn't seem to care much for my pants as she immediately settled herself once again on top of me, eagerly kissing at my neck and down my chest, causing me to grow worried that this truly was getting a little too far. _'Come on! There has to be something else to this quest... but what?'_ I noticed her hand reaching downwards and started to grow even more worried, but it seemed to slip past to the side of the bed for some reason. I immediately found out why when her hand returned, but this time with a small blade, which she quickly settled against the nape of my neck.

"Now... I'll only ask you nicely once. Hand over everything you got." Her once soft voice completely hardened and I could tell that she was completely serious. _'This quest... was seriously just to get mugged? Maybe this wasn't the right choice.'_ I heard a snort of agreement from Kenage, showing he had probably reached the same conclusion... though he was still an ass for not helping me out earlier. I turned my head to look into her hazel eyes as if to verify something, which I was glad she didn't stab me for, and immediately, I found a sign of hope. _'... So that's how it is, huh.'_

_ 'I only have one shot; hope this works.'_ Gathering my wits, I spoke in an absolute tone, "_This isn't what you really want._" I seem to have struck gold as the look of shock that transpired across her face was more than enough to verify my instinct was correct. Cutting off any form of interjection, I continued, "I don't know why you're doing this, or perhaps who's forcing you into doing this, but I'm at least certain you don't want to keep this up."

Immediately the knife pressed harder against my skin as the teen hardened herself once more and spoke, "Cut the bull-shit! I know what I'm doing here!" She took a rabid breath before continuing, "Now hand over everything now or I'll be forced to use this! One cut is all it will take and then the poison will kill you! Is that what you want?!"

I immediately thought, _'Shit, this isn't working. Was I wrong? Is she really just a thief?... No, that's not it. It sounds like she's just trying to convince herself like this is what's best for her... But still. Kill... what's up with all these kids throwing around such a term so easily... Even if this one may just be an [NPC], it doesn't seem any different.'_ I took a quick breath before wrapping up my thoughts, _'I don't have time for this! If I'm not quick, she'll just finish me off. I'll have to convince her somehow!'_

I reached up quickly, grabbing her wrist in my firm grip as she fought hard, trying to press the blade into me. I wasn't sure if my own strength could hold out long enough so I spoke quickly, "Listen! You can trust me!" I felt her body tremble slightly, as if fighting against herself as I continued, "Is this really what you want to be doing all your life?! Do you think this is really what's best for you?!" I felt her strength wane greatly this time as I pushed her wrist completely to the side and embraced her while shouting, "Let me help you! I can't help you if you won't let me!"

Nothing happened for a few seconds. My mind was blazing, trying to fight off the possibility that I had messed up and she was going to stab me in the back with that poisonous dagger. I knew I should have just knocked the dagger from her hand but now, I truly felt like my life was on the line. Was I wrong or was I right? I wasn't sure, but the trembling coming from her body couldn't convince me of the answer. I wish Kenage would just work his magic, but the unhelpful ass appeared to be sleeping in the corner. Seriously, what a helpful partner.

Finally, she spoke, although it was little more than a whisper. "Can you really help me?"

I quickly responded in a light tone, "Yeah, you just have to trust me."

Another pause before she responded, "Even though I was about to kill you?"

I replied once more, "That doesn't matter." _'It kinda matters...'_

I felt the teen shake her head and tense up slightly before I heard a clink, probably from the dagger dropping to the floor. Immediately after, she wrapped her arms around me as well, and sobbed lightly as she responded, "Then... please, help me..."

I mentally took a deep breath at clearing that insane hurdle, and responded lightly, "I will." That must have been what the blonde needed as she immediately started bawling her eyes out, and even in this [Virtual World], I could feel her tears drip down my chest. I rubbed the teen's hair in what I hoped was a comforting manner as I waited for her to ride her emotional rollercoaster out. The situation must have woken Kenage up as he was now staring at me, while snorting in a questioning manner. _'... I'll fill you in later... And what the hell were you doing, sleeping at a time like this?! Do you have any idea what I just went through? Huh!'_ Kenage merely dismissingly snorted and laid back down before passing out immediately. _'... You suck!'_

I heard the crying cease and expected for the blonde to pull back, but all I heard was light breathing. After a few seconds, she still didn't move, so with a quick peek down, I realized she had fallen asleep. _'... Seriously? What the hell is up with this quest?'_ After removing myself from the tight embrace, I set the still-unknown teen down on the bed and stood to stretch. After popping a few virtual joints, I considered beating the crud out of my partner, but decided against it, lest he start poking me during my sleep from now on. _'Well... at least this solves having a room for tonight... but...'_ I turned to look back at the girl, who was obviously still very much naked.

I sighed before reaching down to grab her garments, but after assessing the condition of the rags, I realized it wouldn't do much good for her; not to mention, I don't think she'd appreciate dressing in such a manner from now on... at least I hope so. Thankfully, the room did at least contain a dresser, so after rummaging through her belongings, I was able to find a pair of bland, white panties, some simple blue shorts, and a white baggy shirt, though that was probably due to everything else not being able to fit thanks to her over-massive assets.

The thought of dressing a teen up would normally send me into a catatonic state, but considering I'd just been constantly rubbed against her nude state (_'Ugh... why did I remind myself...'_), it wasn't as much of an issue. Instead, it was more of a problem to try and fit the damn clothes on her. The baggy shirt helped loads, but the shorts were rather tight and had great trouble extending up over her wide hips. Three minutes of strenuous stretching later, I had finished my self-appointed task and the teen had passed my inspection for proper sleeping. I considered just making her sleep on the floor, considering the bed didn't look the cleanest, but that probably wouldn't go over too well in the morning, thus I trudged on and placed her under the covers.

Immediately, a knock on the door had me springing up, instantly wary. _'What now?'_ I wandered over closer to the door before asking, "Who is it?" Instead of getting a reply, all I got were further knocks, leading me to be unsure of how to go about this. _'Chances of this being a trap... might as well be 100%... Fuck it, I'm already in this deep; might as well go the whole way.'_ I sauntered over and opened the door, jumping back quickly to avoid any preemptive attacks. Luckily, my instincts were spot-on as a long blade swept through the spot I was last standing, wielded by some grungy man.

The guy was fairly large, but he didn't look well-experienced in using the blade; more like he would just swing it around, hoping to do some damage, although I'm sure I wasn't really any better. Focusing on him caused his [Health] to appear along with his name, [Thug]. _'How inventive.'_ He shouted, "Who the hell are you?!" but didn't bother waiting for an answer before attacking further. I ducked under a very predictable horizontal cut, placing myself further into the room. _'This is bad... I should've grabbed my sword first... Ugh, I'm not thinking clearly here. Come on! Focus! Focus!'_

The man took that time to read the situation and upon seeing me clearly still here and her sleeping, he shouted, "That bitch! She thinks she can just betray us like this?! You! I'll kill you for this!" Once again, he lunged at me and I dodged left, barely avoiding the sharp instrument. The next cut I barely managed to sway right to avoid, and he seemed to grow tired of my evasion. A shoulder bump caught me off-guard, sending me sprawling to the ground, and he wasted no time in shouting while swinging down his blade, rather certain of his victory.

I looked upon the blade coming down at me, thinking, _'This can't be it! This can't be the end!'_ I tried moving away, out of the direct trajectory of the blade, but even still, I knew there was no way I'd make it in time. With my armor still lying on the ground somewhere, I had little doubt such an attack would kill me, causing the [Nerve Gear] to fry my brain instantaneously. _'I... I don't want to die here! I won't! I won't die here! There's no way I'll allow myself to die here!'_ Even thinking such things, I knew my arguing was futile. There was no way I would escape from here alive.

I shut my eyes in preparation for the end. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I was supposed to go down swinging; now look at me: terrified of some random henchman. Some guy I am. This was supposed to be the start of my new life, not the end of it. I absentmindedly heard a thud and a cry of pain, but upon realizing it wasn't my own, I opened my eyes to figure out what the hell just happened. _'Is that... Kenage?!'_ With his signature snort, that was definitely Kenage who stood almost menacingly over the downed thug.

I noticed the [Health] of the [Thug] unfortunately hadn't even dropped from the impact, but I could still work with this situation. My own [Health] may have still been well in the green, but I knew I still wouldn't be able to take any direct attacks in this situation, not without any armor. With the [Thug] slowly getting back to his feet, I looked around trying to find anything of use, and after just a few seconds, I found it. The man had just finished getting to his feet and with a harsh kick, sent Kenage bouncing away. At least the kick wasn't anywhere near fatal and I'm sure he'd recover from it, but with the henchman's attention back on me, that should have been the least of my concerns.

"Now you die!" He swung down once more but I was ready this time. Slipping directly past his blade, I got in close, before shoving him up against the wall and puncturing his skin easily with the object in my grasp. The dagger that had recently been used as a threat to kill me, was now being used to defend my very life and after a look at the thug's rapidly depleting [Health], I had never been more grateful to having been mugged. The [Thug] went down fighting though, pushing and shoving back, trying to get some room to slice me open, but I kept my iron grip on his dominant arm.

A few seconds later and my favorite shattering glass erupted, rewarding me with oddly enough a [Rewards Message] stating a decent amount of [Experience] and [Col], along with a [Wakizashi]. I'd have to check the [Weapon]'s stats out later, considering I was more worried about my companion's injuries at the moment. _'You alright, buddy?'_ Receiving a quick snort in reply, I garnered that the injury wasn't anything to worry about. _'Alright... thanks for the help, by the way. That was... a bit too close for comfort.'_ Maybe it was due to the fact that it wasn't my first time cutting it so close to death, but it didn't take much effort to banish the fear... or so I thought.

_'Second time already, huh... Well, third if I count that weird paralysis earlier, but it's not like my [Health] really went down that time... besides from Kenage stabbing the hell out of me. Even still, I might as well get over the fact that this is going to be happening a lot more often... I'll need to keep my guard up at all times.'_ Looking down at the dagger in my hand, my thoughts continued on, _'Not to mention, we're only alive right now because of some dumb luck... If this thing wasn't here, we would've all been goners. I can't keep using my own pace as some sort of excuse... then again, it's not like this is really my pace in the first place. Normally, I'd be training my ass off right now, hurriedly leveling and becoming the strongest... What the hell's the matter with me?... Was it all just a front? Am I really just scared like the others?!'_

"No! I'm not scared! I won't be scared! I won't let Kayaba get to me! I don't care about beating this damn game! I don't even care about going back to the [Real World]! But I won't let myself get beaten by this! I... will not allow my life to be ruled by fear... I cannot allow such a thing!" Finishing my rant, I heard a haughty snort, translated to "Crybabies should go back to their moms." I turned towards the blue pig and shouted, "You got something to say, Raw Pork?!" A hesitant snort this time; perhaps he thinks I already cracked from the pressure and was about to do something we'd both regret.

I sighed and spoke lastly, "Ugh, I'm going to bed. This day's been exhausting." I didn't get a snort in reply this time, so I assume he was already nodding off. Considering I was already stripped down for the most part, I wasted no time in climbing under the covers with little regard to being half-nude around the teenage [NPC]. Hell, she practically raped then threatened to kill me; letting me sleep on the bed is the least she could do. I did at least try to keep on the furthest side of the bed, lest an accident occur during both our slumbers... I never even bothered considering if it was even possible to do that kind of thing with an [NPC] in the first place. Knowing my luck, I just got played.

_-Chapter 5: Clear-_

**A.N.: Yes, my first Quest Plot is unbelievably basic, but what can you do. I can't exactly go throwing a mad action-packed scene in right now, considering just how weak my character is. Baby steps. Personally, I did have fun throwing in the blonde bimbo and giving her a slight assassin-touch. Though I wonder if I should have made her around 8 instead, to fit the Japanese norm? It's not racist; stop lusting after 8 year olds. Now, I'm not setting up for anything broken here either. The poisoned dagger will not be a permanent touch and I don't care much for Wakizashis, so if he uses them, it'll only be for a short while. Moral of this story: Everyone needs at least one loli with unreal proportions in their life.**

**A.N.: Now, I'd like to discuss some of the mental tribulations that were seen in this chapter. If you don't care, move on to the next one. First we start out with annoyance due to cats pissing on a door endlessly. Slight humor could also be associated with the situation, but annoyance is quite prominent here. Next we have a variety of emotions when stepping into the lobby, being disgust, slight fear, amusement, confusion, and I'm sure a couple others that I don't care too much about. Next, we have the blonde tart. Depending on the age and preferences of players, this could range from complete lust to absolute aggression. In other words, this whole thing was one gigantic emotional cluster-fuck; this is what I want people to realize about this quest. It was meant to coerce the player into simply acting instead of thinking, which could lead to entirely different routes. For example, had my character not responded in the manner, "Yeah, you're ugly," and instead used, "No, you're very pretty," the teen's response obviously would have been entirely different, and she might not have even ended up an assassin in the end. This is an introduction to my Cardinal System. Even Quests can completely change due to players' reactions. If you like the idea, feel free to use it. Ah, yes. Moral of this story: "Yeah, you're ugly."**

**A.N.: Last but not least. Isn't it amazing how long I can make the first day of the game last? I should get some kind of medal for this. Unfortunately that time must come to a close and I'm sure we'll all miss it. Oh, and be sure to check out my [Lemon] next chapter; it's sure to knock your socks right off... Just make sure to put your socks back on after, lest people find out what you've been doing these last couple of hours.**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Sword Art Online: Powerless]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sword Art Online, nor am I attempting to profit off this work of art.**

**Chapter 6: A Dash of Lime Changes Everything**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a LIME towards the end, which is obviously sexual in content. Viewer Discretion is advised.**

_-2022 November 7th 02:24-_

_-Floor 01 - Starting City-_

That night I dreamed. I can't remember entirely what the dream was about, although I'm sure it was as nonsensical as any of my past visions. I vaguely recall being strangled by a specter before being trampled to death by an angry mob. Although I don't recall dying at all, but then again my dreams never did try to make much sense. Afterwards, I embarked on a journey all alone, ignoring others along my path, even those who were being viciously torn apart by shadowy demons. I think in the end I myself fell to one of those devils, experiencing asphyxiation once more before being slowly crushed into glass. I wasn't sure what was up with the glass, but once again, I ignored the fact that my dreams never made any sense.

Luckily, that was when I woke up. I vaguely realized I was breathing rather deeply, probably a side-effect of the mental agony I had just experienced. I was grateful that there didn't seem to be any lingering pain at least, although I did note a heavy weight on the right side of my body. _'What the hell...?'_ Looking down, I identified the source of my confusion as a head of long, blonde hair that quite frankly didn't belong, at least as far as I could recollect. Trying harder to drag up any recent memories that could cause me to remember what the hell was going on proved futile, thus I simply sighed and leaned back into the mattress.

_'But really... what the hell was up with that dream. It felt like I knew that specter, but I don't recall ever meeting anything like that.'_ Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I continued, _'No, that's not the issue here! Who the hell is this person?! Why am I sleeping with her?! What the hell is going on here?!'_ I heard a snort coming from the left, which I felt oddly enough, that I could understand. I turned in that direction and spotted... a blue pig near my bed? _'A... boar?'_ I considered shouting, but threw that idea to the wind, in spite of the fact that for some reason I think I knew this creature.

A haughty snort, which I felt translated to, "You actually forgot everything? What a human you are," though I'm not sure how I could understand this creature. I couldn't help myself from thinking, _'What does he mean by forgot? I forgot something? But... what?'_ A reprimanding snort this time, along with a series of snorts occurred as if telling me a story in fast forward. It definitely worked though, as every time the boar seemed to spit out something new, I'd immediately recollect the information in my mind. Soon enough, I remembered everything.

_'Dang, I can't believe I actually forgot everything... yesterday must have been rough. Anyways, thanks Kenage. I might have went all psycho if you weren't here to clear that all up.'_ Kenage snorted haughtily once more as I considered what my next step should be. Getting stronger would obviously be my main priority, but what should I do about the [Quest]? Even taking into account that [Thug]'s horrible swordsmanship, he still outclassed me in every way, and without the poisonous dagger, I wouldn't have had a chance. Maybe it'd be possible to postpone the [Quest] until later then.

As though understanding my dilemma, I felt the blonde teen start coming to the realm of consciousness so I spoke lightly, so as not to startle her and risk another incident like last night. "Hey, sleepyhead."

Unfortunately, things didn't go according to plan even with my precautions. Immediately, the blonde panicked and sprung up before shouting, "W-what the hell do you think you're doing, you pervert?!"

Well, I can't say I didn't try to be nice. I quickly remarked, "Pervert?! Says the one who stripped down and clung to me like a helpless child!"

A healthy amount of red flooded the teen's face as she responded, "S-s-stripped down?! What the hell are you going on about?!" She looked down, noting she wasn't undressed in the least (_'Glad I at least dressed her beforehand; this could've been ugly..'_), and continued, "I didn't take off anything, you pervert! Just look at you! You're the one who's almost naked!"

I looked down and sure enough, I was still only wearing my pair of pants. Even still, it's not like I was the one who undressed myself, and I was definitely going to get that point across. "You're the one that undressed me in the first place! Do you not remember?!"

I don't think she even bothered considering the thought before replying, "Of course I don't remember, because it never happened in the first place! Now what the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

_'Ugh... If I knew this was going to happen, I would've just put up with the floor.'_ Kenage once again was being unhelpful, giddily snorting in the corner, obviously pleased by the ridiculous situation. Well, time to get to the heart of the manner. I rolled over onto my side, facing away from her and even though the thought of continuing this argument while laying on a bed seemed far too weird, I mustered up the most dejected tone I could and responded, "I see... so you forgot."

I wasn't sure if my words affected her but even if they didn't, I had to resist the urge to apologize immediately at using such under-handed tactics. Even then, it was still a gamble considering she was still just an [NPC], although that term seemed to be becoming more vague by the second, if their reactions were any indication. Barely audible, I was able to catch the blonde mutter, "I forgot?"

Trying my best to keep my wounded front, I responded, "Yeah... I promised I'd help you, remember?"

The teen must have been thinking as she responded, "Help me? But... that would mean... you mean I told you?"

I didn't bother lying, but kept the pressure up as I replied, "You didn't tell me anything... but still, I promised. No matter what it is, I'll help you."

I was grateful she believed me if her lying against my back was any indication. She questioned timidly, "E-even... if it's dangerous?"

I figured I was in the clear, so I dropped the sad facade and focused more on a stronger tone as I responded, "No matter what." I turned around to face her and looked the blonde in the eyes as I finished, "Even if I have to take on the World." _'Please don't make me take on the World...'_

As I ignored another haughty snort from my favorite ass of a boar, the blonde smiled and said, "Alright then. I-I'll trust you."

Even if this was just a program, I couldn't help the odd feeling that spread throughout me upon being trusted. It wasn't bad, per say; in fact, I could go so far as to say it was delightfully pleasant. It made me realize that even as a program... no, not a program; as a person, this teen probably had never given her trust to anyone before, considering the crew she was forced to follow. I smiled before responding, "So what's next then?"

She seemed to ponder something for a bit before blushing. I wasn't sure what the hell she was thinking, until she spoke, "W-well... you should probably get some clothes on first."

I looked down and responded, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

As I stood to gather the rest of my belongings, she muttered, "Why'd you take off your clothes anyway...?

I wasn't sure if she actually wanted a response but I decided to humor her. "Well... considering you won't believe that you stripped me... let's just say I wanted a better feel." Ignoring her sputtering, I quickly put my shirt back on along with my vest, before noticing the state of my [Cloak]. Sighing, I picked it up and turned to the blonde before saying, "Did you really have to go and rip the [Cloak] though? Geez... teenagers and their pent-up hormones."

Growing embarrassed, the teen responded, "I told you I didn't do anything!"

I remarked, "Of course you didn't. Instead I tore my cloak to shreds before proceeding to dry-hump you for hours where you then passed out from the excessive stimulation. No need to worry though; I left your innocence in-tact."

It seems she couldn't take a joke as her blush grew to an unhealthy level as she shouted, "D-dry hump?! E-e-excessive stimulation?! My innocence?! You savage beast! What have you done to me?!" I ignored her question for a few seconds, stowing away my [Cloak] into my [Accessories] just in-case I could find some use for it later, although fat chance of that. After putting on my gloves, boots, and strapping on my [Shortsword], I figured myself ready for the day.

Turning back to the girl, who now seemed to be muttering to herself while inspecting parts of her body for _damage_, I said, "It's a joke. Don't worry, nothing happened that we both didn't want to."

The blonde obviously didn't get my sense of humor, although I suppose it was more fun this way, as she sputtered, "W-what do you mean by that?"

I stepped closer before caressing her chin and responding, "But I think you know what I mean, dear." Surprisingly, she didn't move or say anything besides some light sputtering and I started to grow scared that I'd broken her, so I shifted my hand from caressing her chin to patting her head and spoke, "I'm just kidding. Nothing happened at all, alright?" Thankfully, she nodded and I took that as a good-enough answer as I patted her head one last time before sitting on the bed, considering there wasn't any other sitting device in the room.

Accessing my [Main Menu], I figured it would best to finally piece all the information I could together, especially considering I wanted to really get some training done today. I was interrupted before I could get far however, as the blonde questioned, "Hey, what is that?"

I turned to her, not bothering to mention that she was violating my personal space (_'Although, I guess that's a moot point now considering we just slept in the same bed...'_), and spoke, "You can see this?"

Her body-language spoke waves, as if contemplating whether or not I really was retarded, but she said anyways, "Of course I can see it, but what is _it_?"

Well, that was surprising. I didn't think others were allowed to see each others' [Main Menus] without permission, though once the fact that this was an [NPC] instead of a player dawned on me, I realized my fault. I responded, "Ah, this is the [Main Menu]."

Before I could continue, she eagerly interrupted, "[Main Menu]? What's that for?"

I quickly replied, "Ahh, how to explain it... Pretty much I can use it for a bunch of things, like storing [Items], [Equipment], as well as accessing my [Map] and messaging my [Friends]." I considered an errant thought for a second before deciding to just go for broke. "Say, can you try something real quick?"

She must not have completely forgotten what just occurred as she slightly covered up before replying, "T-that depends... What is it?"

I lightheartedly chuckled, before waving my hand dismissively and speaking, "Ah, nothing like that. I just want to see if you can open up your [Main Menu]. Can you try it out?"

She breathed a sigh of relief before saying, "If that's all, then I guess it's fine. What do I have to do?"

I responded, "Just wave these two fingers like so-, " I illustrated my point by opening my own [Main Menu] once more and continued, "-and it should pop up. Go ahead and try it."

She clumsily waved her two fingers through the air, as if expecting a fireball to appear out of thin air but no menu ever popped up. As I was about to consider the attempt a complete failure, for some reason, she decided to try it with her left hand. Normally I would have probably told her such a thing is a waste of time, since you can only open the [Main Menu] with your right hand, but that didn't seem to be the case for her. Immediately, it popped up and she let out a blissful cry before shouting, "Yay! I did it!"

I inspected her [Main Menu] as I muttered, "Well, what do you know... It really did work." Scanning the selections proved there were some huge differences between our two. The only options she had were [Inventory/Equipment], [Companion], and [Map], obviously far more sparse than my own, although the [Companion] function did intrigue me. I checked for anything else I could spot, and finally spotted a key piece of information, that would have undoubtedly come in handy earlier. "Emi, huh?"

She immediately turned to me, once again glowing crimson before asking, "H-h-how do you know that?" I simply pointed to the spot on her screen, where she then read her own name, causing her to sputter indignantly and ask, "W-well, that's not fair. I still don't know your name." I shrugged and pointed at my own screen, although she had to lean across me to read it, causing me to sputter gracelessly. She muttered, "Brandon... That's an odd name."

I turned away before muttering, "Pfft... It's not like I asked for this name." _'Although I did set it as my name... fuck.'_ Ignoring her cute(?) laugh, I turned my attention back onto her screen and asked, "Can you check what the [Companion] thing is?"

Emi nodded and selected [Companion], which immediately brought up a keyboard. "Hm... I was right then. This is probably the same thing that links me and Kenage together," I muttered. Kenage would have probably snorted, but he must have found the situation too boring for his tastes as he had nodded off once more. _'... Does he plan on sleeping half the day away? Geez...'_ I must have been out of it for a while, because the next thing I knew, I heard a bell resonate from my head and a message appear. I was familiar with the confirmation, considering it had been the exact same thing Kenage had issued me.

I turned to Emi and asked, "Are you sure? I mean... I'm not entirely sure if it can become undone later."

Emi issued a cold stare and responded, "You said you'd help me. Don't tell me you're backing out now."

I coughed and replied, "It's not that, it's just... this really may be permanent. I can still help you without us having to do this, y'know."

She considered my proposal for a second, and after finding her hands extremely interested, she replied, "W-well... that may be true, but... I think it's best this way."

I quirked an eyebrow before responding, "How so?"

Dipping her head even lower, Emi spoke softly, "... If you're going to help me, then... isn't it right that I also help you?... E-even if that means forever."

I couldn't resist the blush that spread across my face. Disregarding the obvious age difference between us, that sounded far too close to a proposal for comfort. I knew now I wouldn't be able to convince myself that this was just a simple, mindless thing or even a common occurrence like a [Party Invite], but definitely something on a deeper note. Hopefully, it was only because she trusted me unconditionally, which would still make some sense (_'I think...'_), and not on the verge of romance. I briefly considered crushing any chance of one-way feelings between us, but I don't think I could truly bring myself to do it.

Scratching my head, probably trying in vain to hide my embarrassment, I replied, "... Alright then. I can't say I'm the most reliable of sorts, but I'll do my best to help in any way I can... forever." _'Ahhh!- I actually said it! What the hell's the matter with me?! You don't just jump into situations like this, head-first! Just die!'_

Emi looked up, tears in her eyes (_'Nooo! It's a trap! Don't go towards the light!_) and bowed lightly as she spoke, "T-then, I'll be in your care. Please... take care of me."

I bowed down much in the same manner and said, "S-same here." _'What the hell am I doing?!'_ Not even giving myself a chance to back out and look like the biggest ass ever, I quickly accepted the confirmation and... I heard a shatter. Spinning around, I looked towards Kenage... or at least where he should have been. Instead there were only glass shards rising towards the ceiling. "... Oh, shit."

Immediately concerned, Emi asked, "W-what happened?"

I waved my arms and spoke, "Nothing happened! Nothing at all!" _'I can't tell her... If she finds out that by accepting her partnership, I... killed off Kenage, Emi will no doubt blame herself... Kenage... I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to end like this... They could have at least given me a warning that you can't have two... this World is so unfair.'_

My thoughts were interrupted as Emi asked once more, "Are you sure nothing's wrong? You just went silent all of a sudden." _'Dammit! How do I explain this now?! Kenage, I could really use your help here... Still an ass, huh? Just leaving me here with this mess, I swear. I know you can hear me! I'm still not sure how the hell you were able to read my mind all this time, but I know you're out there somewhere!... Wait, that's it! Why would just changing my partner kill off the other?... That makes absolutely no sense. Yeah, that's right... he's probably back with the other [Frenzy Boars]. You'd better not die to some little kids, you hear me!'_

I could almost hear that haughty snort one more time as I replied, "Sorry, it's nothing." _'I can't just lie like this... I have to tell her.'_ I took a breath and continued, "Okay, so something happened. Basically, I can only have one [Companion], so-"

Emi cut me off abruptly as she shouted, "Wait! What happened to Kenage then?"

I was afraid of that reaction. I wasted no time in responding, "Don't worry! Nothing happened to him; he just went back to the [Frenzy Plains]. We'll probably see him again sometime."

Emi seemed to grow steadily calm as I spoke, but immediately she panicked once more after I finished, as she half-shouted, "_Probably_?"

I hope the feeling of sweat on my forehead was just my imagination as I responded, "W-well, yeah. I can't really say for certain where he went, considering I've never really switched [Companions] before."

Thankfully, that seemed to placate Emi for the mean-time as she sighed in relief before muttering, "Thank goodness... You had me worried for a second there."

I sighed as well and replied, "Ah, sorry about that. It was a shock for me as well." Noticing another worried look appearing on her face, I spit out quickly, "I mean when he just shattered like that! I wasn't expecting that at all." Seeing the worry once again leave her face, I forced a cough and decided to shift the topic back to our earlier (problematic) discussion. "Anyways... I suppose a short introduction is in order. I'm Brandon Johnson, though feel free to just call me Brandon. I'm 31 years old and I used to live in America before moving over to Japan to play [SAO]."

Emi tilted her head before stating, "Okay... I didn't understand any of that."

I scratched my scalp and sighed, wondering how to best explain this. Taking a shot in the dark, I started, "Well, let's see... America is the country I'm from-" Seeing her blank look, I assumed she didn't even understand that much, though I should've expected that, seeing as there probably weren't any countries in this World. "I guess you could say it's kinda like a massive city-" Finally some sign of understanding dawned on her face and I took that as a sign to continue, "-and then I moved to another city called Japan. Ah, [SAO] is a virtual game that recently came out and, well... that's what this currently is."

A few seconds of silence passed before Emi hesitantly responded, "I'm afraid to ask, but... what do you mean by that?"

I took a deep breath and just decided to drop the bomb on Emi's World. "Basically, I mean this was all originally a game developed by Kayaba Akihiko, but now that he's trapped us all in here, it's probably best to consider this another World."

Another few seconds of silence passed and this time, I wasn't sure if Emi would actually break out of her state. I waved my hand in front of her face, even pinched her cheek, but nothing seemed to work. _'I know I'm going to regret this, but...'_ Placing my hand upon one of the two largest spheres in this galaxy, I braced myself for the impact that was sure to come. And with a hearty smack, I went flying through the window, where I crashed boldly into the women's side of the hot springs, where I then procee- Nothing happened. It appears my methods were still too naive and I considered other possible methods as I squeezed the firm, available orb.

_'I could always strip her then leave her in the middle of the busiest intersection... Na, that still probably won't work, not to mention if she actually found out, I don't think I'd live to see another day. What else is there tho- Geez, what is up with this thing? I didn't think they even got this heavy. Emi, I offer a bold salute to your magnificent shoulder strength; may you wear these with pride.'_ I'm sure that if she awoke anytime soon, I'd be in for quite the beat-down, but I couldn't help playing around with Emi's massive chest as it put up a mean fight.

"So, you're from an- What the hell do you think you're doing...?" I couldn't tell whether that furious tone, thinly veiled by a layer of calm was any better than a full-on bloodbath, but I didn't dare remove my hands, lest I trigger something horrible. Best to stay unpredictable after all; maybe then I'll actually get away with most of my limbs intact.

I did at least drop one of my hands off her chest and made a playful salute as I spoke, "Yo, Emi! Glad to see you're back to the World of the Living. How was your trip?" _'Did I strike gold?!'_ Noticing a newly prominent vein, I had my answer. _'Shit, it was dynamite! Abort! Abort! All men, battle stations! This is a Code Red! I repeat: Code Red! Deploying Representative for Peace Talks in five... Ah, shit. That's me.'_ I considered how to best get out of this situation with the least amount of damage, and upon realizing probably one of the most idiotic methods, I naturally went for it.

Drawing my last hand away from her chest, which could even be considered my last life-line if her raising her fist in preparation was any indication, I instead hooked it around her shoulder and pulled her into a fierce hug. _'The attack has ceased! Commence Operation!'_ I wrapped my other hand around as well to pull her in tighter and spoke softly, "Please don't worry me like that again... I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you." _'Gold?!'_

Thankfully, there were no tears this time, but she did at least return the hug without crushing my ribs and replied, "I'll try." _'Gold! We struck it filthy rich, gentlemen!'_

I kept the hug active, considering the situation would still be volatile for a few seconds, as I stroked Emi's blonde hair. Eventually, after I concluded any sign of danger was successfully avoided, I broke the embrace and asked, "So, what happened?"

Her mind seemed to catch up after my obvious diversion and she spoke, "Ah, that's right! So you're from another World then?"

I considered trying to explain that this was still technically a fictional realm, but decided against pushing the subject to avoid any unnecessary freeze-ups. I simply said, "Yeah, that's about it. For now, me and 9,999 others are all stuck here for an unknown amount of time until we're able to return to our own World."

I was interrupted swiftly as Emi remarked, "Then.. you'll have to return?"

Not bothering to hide the fact, I responded, "At some point, I'm sure I'll be forced to, but it's not like I'm in any rush. Let's just enjoy the time we have... together." _'Not again! What kind of situation am I trying to create here?! Stop using that term! Just stop!'_

Emi blushed and nodded before replying, "Then I guess it's my turn to introduce myself. I'm Emi; no last name as far as I can tell. Age 19-"

I immediately interrupted her, "You're 19?!"

Emi quickly nodded and said, "Well, yeah... is it really that hard to believe?"

I think she broke me this time. _'19?! What the hell kind of cop-out is this?! No matter how you look at it, she doesn't look a day over 15! This is wrong! This is so wrong! Kayaba, what the hell am I supposed to do with this kind of situation?!'_ Breaking from my train of thought, I noticed Emi looking down so I spoke quickly, "Ah, sorry. I mean... you just look really young, that's all."

Emi hesitantly nodded before replying, "Y-yeah... I get that a lot. That's actually one of the main reasons I was... targeted. I was told this way I'd have it easier, since I looked so... inviting." She looked up at me before asking, "Is that also why-"

I clenched my fist in anger not at Emi, but more at the actions of those thugs, before interrupting her, "Not a chance! I just knew... that you could use some help."

She must have been quite shocked as she responded, "You knew? How?"

I didn't want to lie, but I still didn't want to try and force her to understand the whole [Quest] concept, considering it might end up leading back to this whole World being a game. Instead I replied, "Intuition, I guess. I may not look it, but I have a keen sense for these things." Noticing she didn't seem to buy it, I continued, "Well, in the end, I guess it was your eyes."

That must have baffled her once again as she questioned, "My... eyes?"

Nodding, I explained, "Some people like to think that the eyes are the gateway to the soul, but I can't say I agree entirely with that statement. I'd say it's more like reading someone's thoughts, I suppose."

Once again, she still didn't seem to understand and I had to resist the urge to ask if she was truly 19. Emi at least took some time to try and understand the concept, which I was grateful for, but it seems her mind took a complete one-eighty as she blushed and shouted, "Wait! So you've been reading my mind this whole time?!"

I simply nodded, amused with the turn-about, and spoke, "Well, yeah. It's not like I can just turn it off, y'know... But whew, I gotta say, you certainly have some dirty thoughts." Finishing with a smile didn't seem to help, if the imaginative steam flowing from her ears was any indication.

I'm grateful to say I didn't break her, as she embarrassedly muttered, "S-shut up..."

_'Ugh, I really have to get her to take a joke, or from now on, things are gonna be rough.'_ Ignoring the fact that she pretty much just admitted to having some impure ideas, I deadpanned, "I was joking."

Emi shot up and stared at me for a few seconds, and immediately after realizing what she'd just done, she blushed heartily and- _'Wait, why the hell is she hitting me?!'_ - swung for my head, smacking me right off the bed and onto the dirty carpet. She shouted, "Y-y-you pervert! What the hell's the matter with you?!"

I waved my hands, hopefully dispelling any further fits of violence and spoke quickly, "W-wait! I wasn't the one that-" I cut myself off abruptly with a quick cough, seeing as that route would only lead to another beating, but I couldn't resist at least a light jab as I continued "- A-anyways, regardless of any thoughts you might have had, I only meant that I could read your surface thoughts."

Her rage didn't seem completely gone, but I figured that's the best I could do at the moment, as I retook my place on the bed. I was at least grateful she didn't smack me again immediately. Instead she asked, "Then... can you teach me?"

I quickly replied, "Impossible." Perhaps that was a tad too direct, considering her instant dejection, so I continued, "It's not really something I can teach you, per say... but, I guess I can offer you some pointers." I considered something before asking, "Why do you want to learn it anyways?"

Immediately, she brightened up and answered, "Because it's cool, of course."

_'... Because it's cool? What the hell kind of a reason is that?!'_ Forcing another cough, I responded, "I-I see." I stood up and stretched, seeing as besides getting smacked on the floor, we'd been sitting for quite some time, and spoke, "Well... considering we'll be together for a long time, I'll be sure to teach you a lot of things."

Perhaps that seemed a tad too suggestive, considering the blush once again lighting her face, as she responded, "S-same here."

I simply nodded, scratching my head before speaking, "I guess we got a little side-tracked. If it's not too much trouble, can you explain the whole deal with those thugs? One of them actually came while you were sleeping, but he was probably just a grunt."

Emi nodded and spoke lightly, "They run a warehouse that's actually pretty close-by here. At first, it may appear like any other kind of shop, but... that's just a front. They're actually a large gang that runs this area, specializing in drug trafficking and... also human trafficking." She took an unsteady breath before continuing, "At first... they were going to do the same thing... to me, but instead they figured they could just earn some more money if they... whored me out, but... no matter what I... did, I could never earn enough, so instead..."

I moved back on the bed before embracing Emi and finishing for her, "You started mugging people." She nodded, futilely trying to keep her emotions bottled up as I continued, "Did they mention some kind of debt that you owed before you'd be freed?" She trembled, probably wondering how I figured that out so easily, and nodded. _'... How cliche.'_ Although I didn't want to burst her bubble, I felt it had to be said. I spoke, "_They lied_." Another tremble, but I continued on, "People like that don't care about others, and if it means losing profit, they'd never let somebody go..." I stroked her hair considering her shivering hadn't ceased and finished, "But don't think your efforts were all for nothing."

Emi looked in my eyes as she mumbled, "... H-how so?"

Catching her own gaze with my own, I smiled and responded, "Because if you weren't there, I never would have met you." _'... Fuck it. I just don't care anymore.'_ She trembled once more, although probably for a different reason than before, considering her eyes lit up in surprise. I continued, "Maybe if you were living a completely different lifestyle, we never would have met at all; I'd never be able to help you, or even spend time with you. That's why... I'll never consider your life a _mistake_."

I easily noticed Emi's eyes tear up, before she embraced me tightly, unfortunately or even fortunately causing me to lay back on the bed, and whispered, "Thank you."

Trying to ignore the feeling of her well-endowed body laying into me, I stroked her hair and softly replied, "No problem... j-just don't crush me." I heard a stammered giggle, indicating the first joke she'd successfully understood, and hopefully of many to come. I continued stroking Emi's hair, waiting for her to detach herself from my body, but a minute passed with little to no sign of her going anywhere. I muttered, "You're not going to fall asleep again, are you?" A shake of the head; I guess she was still awake, after all.

Eventually, she lifted her head to look into my eyes again, and I knew, without a doubt, there'd be no need to read her thoughts this time. Her lips lightly pressed against my own and I didn't hesitate in returning the gesture, keeping my hands from roaming anywhere I deemed inappropriate. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before we both separated, well... considering I was still lying down, I guess she separated, before resting her head on my chest.

Even though I probably seemed calm on the outside, my mind was a flurry. _'So, does this mean we're a couple then?... No, that's probably not it. It feels more like she trusts me inexplicably, and perhaps kissing was just her way to show that... But that doesn't make any sense. No, it can't just be trust then. So, we really are a couple now then?... Gah, this is so confusing!'_ I continued stroking her hair, finding my mind grow more and more calm through the soothing gesture. _'Wait, I'm getting side-tracked here. Focus!'_

Trying not to startle my partner, I spoke lightly, "So what is it we should do then? I mean... I doubt I'm strong enough to just raid their base and finish them all off." Emi contemplated it, but grew silent after a few seconds, leading me to believe she couldn't come up with anything. I continued, "Hm... Guess I'll just have to get stronger." She appeared surprised, though I wasn't sure why that was. _'Wait... did she think I'd just abandon her instead of owning up to this?'_ I strengthened my grip on her and spoke, "Just because I'm not strong enough now, doesn't mean I can't get stronger. No matter what, I'm not about to just abandon you, so cheer up."

She had heart, that's for sure, as in just a few seconds, she practically forced away any of her lingering depression before asking, "So what are we going to do?"

I thought about it for a second before simply replying, "Training."

With a stammer, Emi questioned, "W-what kind of training?... And just how long is this going to take?"

I shrugged and responded, "Dunno." Ignoring the baffled expression she shot at me, I continued, "Well... it's probably not what you're thinking at least. We'll probably just go fight some [Monsters] and [Level Up] a bit before considering anything else."

I probably should have considered my response more as I was immediately asked, "[Level Up]...?"

_'Now look what you got yourself into this time.'_ "A-ah, I guess you don't know about it. Hm... how to explain it... Pretty much the more enemies you beat, the more experience you accumulate. Eventually, after you gain enough experience, you'll grow stronger. That's what's known as a [Level Up]. You should be able to check it through your [Main Menu]."

Due to curiosity probably, Emi immediately sat up and opened the [Main Menu]. To the left of the selections, there was a panel showing her [Equipment], and also below it was her [Level] and [Experience]. She muttered, "Level One... That's the lowest, right?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, but it's not like it's a bad thing really. As long as we properly train, we should both get stronger." _'... I think.'_

Emi nodded and spoke, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

I shook my head before replying, "Not yet." Before she could interrupt me, I continued, "First we should properly look through the [Menu] and find out everything beforehand."

She considered it for a second, before responding, "Ah... I guess you're right. But what are we looking for?"

I stopped at that. _'What exactly am I looking for anyways?'_ I thought for a few seconds more and spoke, "Anything, I guess. I mean, I don't really know that much yet about this... World, so anything extra should help."

As she nodded, I sat up and opened my own [Main Menu], and scanned the left side first to check everything. Obviously my [Level] was still at the lowest, but my [Experience] was at least over 10% considering I had already killed some [Frenzy Boars], the [Constrictor], and that [Thug]. "Hm... I guess my [Experience] is a tad ahead of yours right now, but it shouldn't take too long for you to catch up." Receiving a nod, I continued and clicked the [Inventory/Equipment], then selected [Equipment] and [Weapons]. Finding the [Wakizashi], I selected it then pushed [Equip] and felt the weight shift on my left as it replaced my [Shortsword].

I inspected it thoroughly by gauging the weight and checking the blade for any obvious flaws, and pleased to note that there were none, I decided it'd be much better to use than the simple starting [Weapon]; I noted Emi appeared pleased as well. Skimming through both [Armor] and [Accessories] proved unnecessary due to absolutely no changes from yesterday, unless you count the tattered [Cloak], which I sent a playful glare at Emi for. Hearing her _innocent_ whistle, I sighed and continued on to [Items], where I noticed besides the [9 Starter Potions], there was a recent addition, which was rather elementary to figure out where it came from.

I muttered, "[Snakeskin], huh," before selecting it and [Make Into Object], causing it to materialize... directly on top of Emi's head. I half-expected her to freak out, but instead she simply removed it, before inspecting it.

"Uwaa- it feels so weird!" She shouted before saying, "Here, feel it!" As she handed it over, I immediately panicked from the familiar feeling of the scales and pitched it across the room; probably due to the fact that I was instantly reminded me of the intense feeling of being almost choked to death. Although, my behavior definitely created some alarm in Emi as she worriedly asked, "Are you okay?"

Fighting off the shiver that was wracking my body, I barely realized Emi's concern and replied, "H-huh? Oh... y-yeah, I'm fine. J-just a little shocked, that's all."

Maybe she would have believed me if I wasn't still trembling, since she shouted, "You're obviously not fine!" She took a quick breath, before toning down her voice and continuing, "What's wrong?... You can tell me."

I shook my head before hesitantly responding, "It's nothing that serious... just a bad memory." It was pretty easy to tell she wouldn't accept that answer, if her worried expression was any indication so I sighed and spoke, "Fine... Yesterday, I leant back against a tree and got caught off-guard by a snake. It... instantly started strangling me and before I knew it, I-I couldn't breathe at all... I got lucky in the end, managing to stab the damn thing... b-but..." I tried to choke back my errant emotions, but still couldn't find the strength to finish my re-telling.

I was caught off-guard by Emi's warm embrace, burying my face in her insane cleavage as she whispered, "It's alright... You're alright now." I let out a breath of relief, finding comfort in her pleasant grasp as I returned the affectionate gesture, absentmindedly noting the alluring scent of apples that wafted off her body. I couldn't resist the desire for more; plans of an eternity in her grasp springing to mind, in which I found myself eagerly agreeing with.

Before I could stop myself, I muttered, "...Can we stay like this forever?" I heard a sharp intake of air, snapping me out of my daze and causing me to realize what I just said. Immediately, I blushed and stuttered out, "F-f-forget I said that! I-I didn't mean it!"

She lightly responded, "Then, you don't want to stay like this?"

Train of thought completely lost in what is known to be emotions, I blurted out, "It's not that I don't want to!... I mean, maybe I do want to... No, I mean... it's just... I give up..."

Hearing a giggle, I looked up trying to see past my soft surroundings, barely managing to catch a small glimpse of her playful expression as she remarked, "Consider that payback for earlier."

_'Did... that really just happen?... I was tricked?!'_ Although grateful for the embrace and for the discovery of such a hypnotizing scent, I couldn't allow her to just win like this. Luckily, my plan would be easy to put into motion, considering the insanely baggy shirt that was probably made for someone two-times her size. Finding my target at the corner of my peripheral, I immediately shot towards the noted location and-

"A-ahh!" -licked a very _sensitive_ area. Her airy gasp was music to my ears and I found myself eager to hear more, but I knew continuing would bring about its own set of problems, thus I simply grinned back at her, noting her pleasurable expression was equally as addicting. Partially recovered from the experience, Emi's crimson face turned back towards me as she said, "That was unfair."

I chuckled and replied, "You sure sounded like you enjoyed it though."

She muttered back, "Pervert," before finally disengaging from the embrace. At least that's what I thought, until she caught me off-guard with an intense kiss, Worlds apart from our earlier experience. I eagerly returned her affection as she crashed her body against my own, causing me to lie back onto the bed, though it didn't seem to bother her in the least, if her changing position to ride me was any indication. I wasn't sure how far she was planning on going with this, but that didn't deter me in the least as I roamed my hands over her succulent body, as she did the same to me.

Breaking apart for a breath of air, I gasped out, "Emi..." I found one of my hands wandering to gently caress her delicate jaw, pleased by her glowing reaction. I spoke, "We're never going to get out of bed at this rate, y'know."

She wasted no time in replying, "That might not be such a bad thing..."

I smiled and responded, "I can't help but think the same thing," and felt my smile slip as I continued, "But, maybe we should wait."

Emi shot back, "Is that what you really want?"

I grew silent, but only for a second before declaring, "Not in the least! I know what I want, but... is this what _you_ really want?"

I got my answer as her lips once again crashed into my own, and any hesitation on my part was thrown to the winds. I stroked her chin for just a few seconds longer before trailing my hand down, using both instruments to caress her hips. Feeling her own hands roam over my torso caused me to let out a light moan, and urged me to drop my hands down further, where I instantly set about kneading her firm bottom. I felt the moan from her this time, before I ended the kiss abruptly and set a new course along her exposed neck.

Her gasps as I kissed and licked and nipped at her neck sent me into a frenzy, and I couldn't help but bring myself further south. Trailing kisses down her collarbone sent her into a state much like my own, and I could feel her shift her hands to my hair, clenching and stroking the strands as I trailed kisses to her shoulder. I delivered one final kiss before moving on to a far more sensitive stage. Every action I granted to her chest caused her to squirm delightfully and let out a beautiful moan, and I knew at this rate, there was no turning back for me.

I sprung into action, easily reversing our positions and continued my lip service, although this time I had my hands for some assistance. I turned the majority of my attention on to her left breast for now, simply using my left hand to accommodate the other for the time-being, while starting off with teasing kisses around the sweet center as I caressed the rest of the massive orb. I could hear her gasps growing further frustrated, and after concluding that was enough teasing, I planted my lips at her core and eagerly sucked and licked the perky nub.

"Ahhhh!" A loud moan erupted from Emi, which pleased me greatly, knowing that I was driving this vixen crazy with my actions. The moans never ceased as I continued my ministrations, although there were times I grew worried she'd tear out my virtual hair with her strong grip. I switched my attention to her right tit this time, wasting little time with teasing before devouring the unattended nub. Her lusty moans returned with even greater pitch and I could feel my body almost overheating from the pleasure produced by the beautiful sound.

I used the next couple minutes to properly switch back and forth between the beautiful areolas, finding myself almost entranced by the light centers as I devoured them whole, driving my partner further crazy. Although, I wasn't expecting her to scream out of nowhere, and her body to become wracked with pleasurable seizures as she tightened her grip on my hair to an insane degree. I resisted the urge to shout as she rode out the wave, not bothering in the least to discard my ministrations. Eventually, she returned to reality, although a tremor or two passed every now and again and she muttered, "G-god..."

I removed myself from attending her sensitive chest and smiled down at her as I spoke, "If that's what you want to call me." She delightfully giggled or perhaps attempted to anyways, considering she was still rather light-headed and out of breath from the whole experience. I took that time to remove her shirt, getting only slight help with her lifting her arms in a drunk manner, causing me to chuckle before I kissed along her smooth stomach, eliciting more giggling from her as I found some sensitive spots. Turning my attention on the next obstacle in my path, I grabbed a section of the thin garment and looked into Emi's eyes for any sign of backing out, though it proved unnecessary in her lust-driven state.

With a quick swipe, both the shorts and the cotton panties underneath slid downwards, before I removed them completely and tossed them off to the side. I knew this image would forever be stored in the deepest recesses of my mind for all eternity, but for now I enjoyed the gorgeous view. Emi blushed and stuttered out, "D-don't look... I-It's embarrassing..."

I grinned and replied, "I don't think you realize just how hot you look right now; I couldn't look away if I wanted to." I engaged her once more in a passionate kiss, which I noted she wasted no time in returning, even going so far as to slip her tongue between my guard, although I wasn't one to be deterred. Our tongue-battle waged on for many a second, neither side giving an inch, and our stale-mate only came to an end when we both needed a breath. Immediately after, our lips crashed back against one another's and we resumed our dance.

I don't know who won the battle, but by the end of it, neither of us cared anymore after being driven insane by the pleasurable ride. I trailed my way back down her body, lighting kisses the whole way but not getting side-tracked from my main destination. As soon as I passed her hip-line, I got to work, dividing my attention anywhere I could find, whether it be her sharp hip-bones, soft thighs, or even further down her luscious legs to her dainty feet. I hoped to drive her wild from the attention, and was pleased it worked, although I made sure to save the main prize for last.

And that time soon came, after I glided back up her lower half after tending to those glorious legs. I made sure not to start off too strong, sticking with gradual kisses around her lovely button, even teasing the inside of her thighs to amuse myself with her melodious gasps. After I considered her sufficiently teased, I quirked, "Feel free to call me God anytime soon." Not even giving her a chance to respond, I immediately dove in, attacking her moist core with my tongue.

"Ahhhh!" Emi's shout resonated throughout the room, turning me positively feral as I licked and sucked at her tight opening, eager to drive her to even further heights. She futilely tried to close her legs from the alien sensations, but I used my unoccupied hands to keep them from snapping my neck, although I noted her hands knotting my hair definitely had no desire to push me away. I rode the flow, allowing her to guide me with her hands as I pleased her with my oral mastery, until she pulled me in even tighter, where not letting the chance slip away, I darted my tongue as far as I could inside her.

"O-Ohhhh!" Pure pleasure is all I heard ring out from her very soul as her hands tried to convey her silent gesture of even more pleasure, which I was only too kind to provide. I twirled my tongue countless times in her delicious center, hoping to purge every last drop of her essence into my body, even though I knew the taste would forever leave me insatiable. Her hands slipped away from my head, gripping harshly at the blanket instead, possibly in an attempt to keep from accidentally harming me, so using that to my advantage, I pulled her in closer with my hands massaging her wide hips and picked up my pace.

I could feel her getting close; her inner walls convulsing around my muscle, as if trying to urge me further to push her past her peak, thus I changed my game, continuing my rigorous tonguing for a few more seconds before turning my attention on to the main bundle of nerves. Immediately I sucked harshly at the subtle nub, and her sharp intake of breath was all I needed to verify that she was only millimeters away from her climax. I never stopped though; I wouldn't allow myself to stop until she provided me with what I truly wanted, which was only a matter of time at this rate.

And there it was. With a scream easily trumping her previous one, she shot past her goal and erupted with a fury. I wasted no time in switching my attention back to her glistening opening, which would now provide me with exactly what I needed to quench my thirst. Like a waterfall, her nectar gushed out, filling my cavernous maw with her endless stream, and I was all too eager to start gulping down the eternally sweet liquid. Throughout the whole thing, Emi moaned, gasped, writhed, convulsed, and even let out silent screams as she tried to tear holes in the poor mattress; I couldn't help but be grateful that wasn't my head.

Eventually, the stream whittled to nothing more than a memory as I licked helplessly for any more of the delightful fluid. Emi must have been experiencing the aftereffects, seeing as every lick I mustered sent her over-sensitive body into minor seizures, causing her to let out a series of exquisite moans. Mentally pouting at the meal being finished so soon (in my opinion), I removed myself from between her silk legs and gazed down at my partner, who quite frankly, couldn't look any more beautiful than now.

Her doll-like visage was only accentuated by the healthy crimson blush currently lighting her cheeks, and with her eyes completely unfocused as if gazing upon some foreign World, the erotic image was almost too much for me. I considered making a snide comment, but felt it best to just enjoy the view for as long as I could. I heard a mutter, although considering it was barely audible, it might've just been my imagination, but I could've sworn she said, "God." I wasted no time in embracing the pale beauty, holding her close as to never get away from me; forever mine for eternity.

_-Chapter 6: Clear-_

**A.N.: Let me just say this first. Wow, just wow. A chapter chalk full of dialogue is a rarity even for me; hell, even the [Lime] at the end was a complete "What the hell am I doing?!" So yeah, this was obviously a horribly eventless chapter, much like the others thus far; I wonder if I'll ever actually get somewhere with this. Well, in any case, this is at least entertaining to write, so I'll no doubt continue this for many years to come. The moral of this story: Don't try and simplify dialogue; it's best to abuse the readers some more.**

**A.N.: Did you enjoy that cop-out? That's right! I used my Author's Power to turn that jail-bait into a barely legal mass of sex. It was enjoyable. I might as well explain that I had no intention of actually doing such a thing from the start; my writing style is that I go with the flow, follow the moment, and live with the present. In other words, I don't plan my writing out; I just don't. It's far more entertaining for me to just randomly write and literally "live" in this World, although that's also why in the end, I always find myself saying, "What the hell am I doing?!" The moral of this story: Once again, What the hell am I doing?!**

**A.N.: Last but not least... What the hell is with this word count?! Over 8,000 words for a dialogue chapter?! Unbelievable. Simply unbelievable. First off, I absolutely abhor writing dialogue, so how I managed to actually write this much in one go is simply impractical. Although, I'm currently expecting that if I don't even bother simplifying dialogue at certain points, should I literally write out every combat scene from now on?... And that's how my story is going to end up being over 3,000,000 words. (Cough) In any case, thanks for reading the latest chapter and hope you all tune in to the next one!... Just kidding, I really don't care. The moral of this story: I really don't care.**

**A.N.(Minor): According to one of my Author's Notes last chapter, I mentioned a [Lemon] was supposed to be in this chapter. First off, that was meant to just be a joke, yet for some reason, I still ended up pulling a [Lime] out of my ass. The moral of this story: Cuba Libre all the way.**


	7. Chapter 7

**[Sword Art Online: Powerless]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sword Art Online, nor am I attempting to profit off this work of art.**

**Chapter 7: Beauty and the Boar**

_-2022 November 7th 03:56-_

_-Floor 01 - Starting City-_

As I laid there, holding my precious angel to me so as to not fly away, I truly considered if this decision was the right choice. It didn't seem like I'd really regret it, but I could definitely admit to having not expected to get caught up in something of this magnitude on only the second day in this new World. While absentmindedly caressing the fragile features of my intimate partner, I contemplated other directions I could've gone, leading to various events of even similar weight, but not one of them seemed even half as enjoyable as this one. _'This is for the best then.'_

I felt my heavenly being stir within my grasp, finally returning to reality, or [Virtual Reality] in this case. Immediately, I stroked her jaw, finding delight in the airy gasp that emerged from her lips amongst her erratic breathing, and whispered, "I take it you enjoyed that."

Emi attempted to giggle, although considering her current condition, it was little more than a series of delightful gasps causing further stimulation to resonate from the very core of my being, and she spoke, "T-that... was a-amazing."

I chuckled before licking my lips, bitter at the revelation of no aftertaste, and responding, "It sure was; it may just be my favorite meal." I caught sight of her blush deepening before I finished, "Though, we should probably stop here.

Emi responded with a slight whimpering tone, "Do... we have to...?"

I planted a succulent kiss on her crimson cheek before replying, "It'd be for the best. The sooner we get this whole situation wrapped up, the better. Then-" I teased her right breast in my palm while licking at her jaw before continuing, "- we can get back to this for however long we want."

Emi moaned lightly from my ministrations and barely replied, "O-okay..." I ended my actions abruptly before heartily kissing her soft lips, as if trying to convey that I truly wanted to continue this as much as she did. Whether she got my message or not eluded me, but before long, I broke away and left her to regain her full coordination, as I stood up. Ignoring my blatant erection, currently trying to tear a hole in my pants, I walked over to the [Snakeskin], before taking a deep breath and immediately picking it up and depositing it in my [Inventory]. _'Wait... what ever happened to that dagger anyways?'_

I glanced around the room for a quick second before spotting the dagger on the dresser, though when I actually set it down there eluded my grasp. I wandered over before actually taking the time to properly inspect the tool, quickly deducing that- _'... It's already chipped. W-well, this isn't going to be of any use to Emi anymore.'_ I deposited the blade into my [Equipment], just in-case I could find some time later to get it fixed, considering I wasn't sure if it held any sentimental value with the blonde. _'Better safe than sorry.'_

Seeing that my partner still appeared to need some time before truly being ready to do some proper training today, I continued my earlier search through the [Main Menu], finding where I left off. The next section being [Skills] would definitely be a good place to properly scan through and I set to work, reading the major summaries of each and every listed [Skill] I could find. The one I noted that held probably the greatest information thus far, was simply my [One-Handed Straight Sword]. It listed every single [Sword Art] I could use at the time, that being [Horizontal], [Vertical], [Slant], [Uppercut], [Rage Spike], and [Sonic Leap]. _'... This would've been so useful to find out at the very beginning, I swear.'_

Unfortunately, it didn't really give any specific details about them, like how much of a delay there would be after you unleashed the [Art], or even how much damage they did in comparison to each other, so that'd have to be found out through some proper experimentation. For now, I made sure to take proper note of the descriptions of the two [Skills] I'd have equipped at the time; those being [One-Handed Straight Sword] and my newly re-equipped [Detecting].

_'So [One-Handed Straight Sword] boosts the damage of attacks by .1% for every level; in other words, a full 100% damage increase with the mastered [Skill Level]. Also, new [Sword Arts] will become available at certain [Levels], so I can definitely see how improving this is a must. But... Why the hell is the [Skill] grayed out?!'_ Nothing in the description told me why the [Skill] appeared to be un-active, but a quick glance down at my hip gave me all the information I needed. _'... Guess I can't use the [Wakizashi] then... dammit! Ah well, back to the [Shortsword] for now.'_

Re-equipping the [Shortsword] immediately fixed the problem, so I'd either have to unlock a new [Weapon Skill] to allow [Sword Arts] to be used for my [Wakizashi] or just completely stick with a [One-Handed Straight Sword] from now on. Obviously, I wasn't going to be sticking with a [One-Handed Straight Sword] forever, considering I mentally declared the [Weapon] horribly boring to use, but for now, I'd just have to put up with it. I wound my way back to [Detecting] and committed the next batch of information to memory.

_'For [Detecting], as long as my [Skill Level] is proficient enough, I'll be able to properly identify any [Monster]'s [Level]and be able to avoid any [Ambushes]... This sounds familiar. Did I already read this before?...'_ I shook my head, trying to clear any lingering confusion, and continued on through the [Main Menu] to the next selection, [Friends/Guild]... At least that was the plan. I was caught off-guard by my sneaky partner who took my defenseless position in stride and embraced me from behind, instantly forcing me to let out a (manly) squeak.

I knew she'd never let me live that down, and I was proven correct when she whispered sexily in my ear, or at least as close to it as she could get with her tiny stature, "Did you just squeak?"

I tried hard to ignore the pleasurable shiver that travelled throughout my spine, as well as the succulent feel of her body pressed harshly against my back, to no avail and stammered out, "Y-you're imagining things."

Even without seeing her expression, I knew she was wearing a proud smirk and she quickly used the situation to her advantage, catching me further off-guard with some moist kisses to the back of my sensitive neck. I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped my lips due to such passionate stimulation, before she ended abruptly much like I had earlier; her actions easily rendering this her victory, and I wasn't about to argue that fact any time soon. As she roamed her hands softly over my clothed torso, she asked, "_Are you ready_?"

I guess she wasn't satisfied with that simple victory if her suggestive question was anything to go by, but I couldn't fight off the delicious feeling of yet further goose-bumps racing along my body from her sensuous voice. Taking a second to recover, and handing over yet another win in the process, I cupped her smooth hands, ceasing her momentum and responded, "I'm definitely _ready_-" Turning about in her grasp, I brought her hands to my lips, softly kissing both of the petite instruments, before whispering, "But I'll have to make you wait until later."

She pouted before muttering, "Fine." I took that moment to realize that some time during my mental escapade, she managed to elude my detection and had already gotten dressed in a pair of amazingly tight, blue pants and a lovely matching long-sleeved shirt, with both garments doing little to hide her vivacious figure. Finishing her appearance were a dainty pair of strapped sandals, and although the image presented by the whole ensemble was a wet dream waiting to happen for many a teenager, I had to bust out the bag of bad news.

"Yeah... That's not going to work." Ignoring her baffled expression, I continued, "I guess we'll just have to make some money first, that way we can afford you some decent gear."

She quickly assessed my own gear, drawing the only obvious conclusion there could be before speaking, "Hopefully you don't mean yours."

I quickly rebuked, "I'll have you know that this gear is!... absolutely terrible." Her picturesque smirk captivated me, but I couldn't allow her to not realize my point, thus I continued along, "Well... Okay, so maybe it's not the best to look at... And sure, it doesn't really have the best [Defense]... But it's the only [Armor] that's available at this point in time."

I could almost imagine the wheels in her head turning slowly, as if struggling to try and convince herself to join my side, but the opposition proved to be fierce as she responded, "Even if that may be so, I still wouldn't want to even be caught dead wearing... that."

I shook my head and replied, "I don't think there's anyone who really wants to wear this either, but it's the only option we have. At the very least, it's not like you have to wear it forever anyways; only when we're fighting. Afterwards, you can go back to wearing anything else." I knew her resistance should have been waning at this point, thus I finished off strongly by kissing her hand one final time before whispering, "Please?"

She hesitated for a second before sighing and responding, "Fine... but only during fights!" I nodded before she continued, "So then, how are we going to make some money? I'm sure it'll take a while even if we started working now."

I waved my hand before replying, "I'm definitely not working." She sputtered, as if thinking I was planning on making her work instead, thus I continued, "I'll just have to kill some [Frenzy Boars] or something first; it shouldn't take too long."

Emi quickly questioned, "How so?"

I sighed before asking, "I take it you're never really killed any [Monsters], huh?" She shook her head before I continued, "Pretty much any kind of [Monster] will give you [Col], along with the chance of getting [Items] to sell. So as long as you're strong enough to fight, it doesn't take all that long to make some money... though, I guess that depends on just how much you're trying to make in the first place."

Obviously shocked by the information, Emi responded, "It's that simple?!"

I nodded and replied, "Yeah. This World is pretty simple when you think about it. The easiest way to get rich and live a great life is to just get stronger." _'Assuming you don't die first.'_ She seemed to grasp the elementary lesson quickly, thus I continued, "Well, let's see... Other than [Armor], you'll obviously need a [Weapon]. Is there any that you'd be interested in using?"

She took a glance around the room, obviously looking for a _lost something_ before she glared at me and asked, "Where's my dagger?"

I cautiously took a step back, feeling the malicious intent almost permeating the very air, but she didn't even let me get that far before she caught my wrist. I whimpered at the situation, feeling my virtual body sweat buckets if that was even possible, before responding, "A-ah. Well... Y-you see, Emi... I may... or may not have... erm, d-damaged it."

The sensation of levitating off the ground deeply confused me, and I barely made a notion as to how my body could even move in such a manner, before my thoughts were banished by a harsh collision with the floor. I gasped painfully at the force, absentmindedly noting that such a feeling wouldn't occur from me haphazardly tripping. _'W-what the hell happened?!'_ Looking up, I immediately realized exactly what had happened. _'Aw, shit... I fucked up.'_

My Angel deformed into some sort of Demon right before my eyes, her steel grip cutting off my circulation in the arm she used to flip me, before launching herself into a verbal tongue-lashing. "You what?! What the hell possessed you to go and do something like that?!" I could see her lips conveying further messages to me, but my ears must have called it quits at some point as I couldn't hear a single thing. I checked my [Health] to make sure I wasn't dying or anything, but nothing seemed to piece together why I couldn't hear Emi's reprimanding words. I considered materializing the dagger to prove that I didn't throw it away or anything, but considering my right hand was currently unresponsive from being savagely strangled, that proved impossible.

In my battered state, I vaguely recall being pulled back to my feet, before being pierced dead-on by Emi's deadly gaze from just inches away. Such a thing would've made lesser men run away with their tails between their legs, and I couldn't help but contemplate attempting a similar escape, until I managed to actually hear her. "Why?" It was a tone that promised nothing but horrible, gruesome consequences if I answered incorrectly, and I couldn't help but gulp to release some of my inner tension.

I answered quickly, "I-it was the [Thug]! I managed to stab him with it, but somehow the blade chipped away! I still have it here with me!" Her gaze never once wavered and I was growing further concerned that there was no way I'd make it out of here alive. I finished, "It's the truth, I swear!"

Emi menacingly stared at me for a few seconds before with a sigh, her intense anger evaporated as if never existing in the first place. I couldn't help but let out a mental breath of relief before she spoke, "I see. I guess it can't be helped then. Where is it?" Thankfully, she released her harsh grip on my wrist, allowing me to blaze through my [Menu] and find the newly-dubbed [Dagger(Mild Poison)], which I wasted no time in materializing. She gazed at it immediately, noting the horrible state, before speaking as she glared once more, "... You sure you didn't bash it against a wall or something?"

Prostrating myself quickly in an attempt to appease the blonde's malice, I shouted, "I didn't, I swear! Please don't hurt me; I'm fragile!"

She chuckled darkly before speaking, "Fragile, you say? Well, that's good to know for future reference." She turned her attention back to her former weapon and asked, "Is there any way to fix it?"

I looked back up before answering, "I'm sure there's someone around here that should be able to... although, I doubt it's going to be cheap." Trying hard to ignore her steel gaze, I continued, "S-so, I guess we'll just have to make enough [Col] to afford both the [Armor] and fix your [Weapon], right?"

Once again, as if the whole situation was just a mirage, any trace of aggression vanished from this plane as Emi nodded before speaking, "Right."

After releasing a breath of relief, I stood back up from my emasculated position and replied, "Alright then... Until we can get you properly equipped though, you'll have to sit on the side-lines." I didn't allow her gaze to deter me this time, considering how important this was, so I continued, "If you try to fight like that, you will only be killed... quickly too."

She responded harshly, "So you want me to just let you risk your own life then? Is that it?!"

I simply nodded before responding, "That's exactly what I want you to do." I could tell she was getting further enraged, but there was no way I could allow myself to concede this point, thus I urged on, "I can take care of myself just fine, but you on the other hand, would have no chance." Walking closer, I patted her head lightly, while fighting off her death-glare and finished, "For now... I need you to sit this one out, okay? Please?"

After a couple seconds of fighting with herself, she responded, "... Dammit, fine." She grabbed me roughly by the collar before finishing, "Don't you dare think I'm not coming with you though."

_'What the hell have I gotten myself in to...?'_ I smiled and lightly responded, "Never crossed my mind." After gazing at me for another second as if to discern my actual intentions, she released her grip, causing yet another mental sigh to escape from me. I scanned through my [Main Menu] quickly, just to make sure everything was prepared, and after concluding everything appeared perfect, I spoke, "I'm all-set, how about you?"

The seemingly bipolar Emi smiled before replying, "Same here."

I nodded and moved on to the door before opening it, making sure to keep it agape for my partner to walk through, lest she burn me with more of her righteous fury. Upon closing it, we settled down the rickety stairs back down to the main lobby, where I immediately found... a man in the same spot that Emi was previously. I wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but judging by the grayed-out [Quest Marker], I assumed it was meant to be the same quest, but it was definite bad luck for any of the straight, male-players who were likely to come, expecting a _good time_.

After blanching at the ripped man winking at me, I muttered, "Let's get the hell out of here, quickly," to Emi, receiving a quick nod in response as we vacated the premises. Our exit was equally as aggravating, considering my_ favorite_ cats were back and they didn't dare cease their endless stream, even with me standing directly in their trajectory. "..." I stood there for a few seconds, as if not realizing I was really getting pissed on by three tabbies, until I drew my [Shortsword] and exploded, "Dammit, cats! Fuck off!" Naturally, they fled with their tails between their legs into the familiar alley, which didn't seem to make the situation any better for my bruised ego.

"... I just got pissed on... No... I didn't get pissed on. It never happened. It was all just my imagination!" Obviously in hysterics, I let out a crazed laugh before being smacked across the head by my partner. I muttered, "Thanks, I needed that."

Emi smiled and replied, "Anytime." With a sigh, I continued on with my companion following my steps on the journey through the [Starting City], using what I could of my memory to trace my steps back to the exit. I did have to check my [Map] a few times, considering a few of my surroundings left me rather puzzled, although thanks to Emi not being in the mood for any further punishment, I got off lightly. Eventually, we found the entrance to the [Frenzy Plains] and passed on through, but an unfortunate discovery left me reeling.

_'... What the hell are those things?!'_ Gone were the pesky [Frenzy Boars] and in their place were far more masculine beasts. They were still boars, that much was for sure, but any resemblance to their weaker counterparts was long gone. Longer, sharper tusks decorated their gruff appearance, dark, red fur as if dyed in many a travelers' blood covered their exterior, and their crimson eyes seemed to only hold nothing but malicious intentions; not a single thought crossed my mind of wanting to mess with them, that's for sure.

I questioned Emi, who appeared to hold the same state of shock as I, "Um... perhaps we should come back later?"

She turned to me and asked, "You're not going to fight them?"

I shook my head frantically before shouting, "No way in Hell! I was only after the [Frenzy Boars]; not these mammoths!" Instantly pacing around, I muttered, "What happened? I'm sure this was where they were before. Did the [Monsters] suddenly change after a set time limit?" My volume picked up further as I grew further distressed, "Oh God, what do I do now?! I'm not strong enough to fight anything else yet! This isn't good, this isn't go-"

I was cut off by another harsh smack from Emi, before she shouted, "Get a hold of yourself! This isn't like you at all!"

I turned quickly, grabbing her roughly before shouting, "How do you know?! I know I'm not strong enough now; I know! That's why I was going to take it slow, and gradually get stronger, but-" I waved towards the stalking predators and continued, "-these things... There's no way I can beat them!"

Emi shouted back, "Look at yourself! Just look! Didn't you say you'd help me out?! What happened to your strength?! Your conviction?! Are you just go-"

I don't know what she was planning on saying next, because before I even realized anything was happening, I felt a searing pain in my side, as if I was just brutally stabbed by a serrated blade, before getting chucked through the air to land horribly against the ground. _'What happened? Why did Emi...'_ Immediately looking up, I was quickly able to piece together that it definitely wasn't Emi who had just brutally attacked me. It was one of the [Monsters]; one of those vulgar, horrifying, nightmarish boars, and I couldn't help but panic at the sight. Our argument must have drawn its attention, although how I didn't hear its charge was beyond me.

It was still staring at me, as if trying to pierce a hole through me with its bloodthirsty gaze, and I couldn't help but shiver and harshly gasp at the feeling, as my mind practically went blank; it didn't help that the pain from getting obviously stabbed by its crude tusk was still very much present. I checked my [Health], growing frightened at the fact that one hit put me already under half, which means- _'I'm going to die... There's no way I can fight that thing. One more hit is all it will take. Why?! Why is this happening?!'_

I was viciously torn from my thoughts as I heard a scream, coming from near the [Monster]. I could vaguely recall there being someone over there; someone who was just shouting at me before this all happened. _'But who was it...? Was there even anyone I was with in the first place...? This is all too confusing!'_ The [Monster] turned its attention on the other party, and I couldn't help the thought from entering my head- _'Better them than me.'_ At least that was until I finally got a look at the other person; blonde hair, insane figure, cute facial features, and I couldn't really verify her eye color in the dark, but I was sure it had to be hazel. _'But how do I know that...? Do I know that person?'_

I saw the [Monster] snort disgustingly before appearing to ready itself for a charge, which I absentmindedly noted would definitely _kill_ the girl, if her ill-equipped appearance was anything to go by. As the [Monster] started its attack, the unknown girl rolled out of the way, which I couldn't help but mentally congratulate her for, before she started running in my direction. _'No! Not this way! Go the other way!_' I could see the [Monster] quickly pivot its massive body, before stampeding towards the both of us, which I'm sure it had no intention of letting me live after finishing the female. _'This is it. This is my chance! As it wastes time finishing her off, I'll get away!'_

As I was just about to get up and dart in the opposite direction, I was caught off-guard by a shout from the girl, "What are you doing, _Brandon_?! Get up! Are you going to just die here like this?! Is that okay with you?!" I couldn't respond; I wasn't sure how this person knew me, but for some reason, her emotions struck me to the core. I noted her gaze growing more determined, leaving me further speechless, as she spoke, "Fine... If that's how it's going to be..." If I was shocked before, then I would never be able to find a way to explain how I felt next.

She immediately stopped running and abruptly turned around, facing the [Monster] with both her arms to her sides as if to meet its attack head-on. It was suicide; there was no other way around it. The girl would be horribly gutted by those tusks, where if she was lucky or unlucky in this case to not die immediately, she'd then be trampled brutally to death by the full weight of that colossus. _'... But why? Why would she do this?! She could just try and escape... Why is she doing this?!'_ I stood up shakily, forcing my legs to cooperate, and considered quickly if I should just leave the blonde to her fate, or- _'I can't! I can't just let her die like this!'_

I unsheathed my [Shortsword], quickly darting in the direction of the girl, although I wasn't sure if at this rate, I'd be able to make it in time. _'Come on! Faster! I have to go faster!'_ My velocity felt unreal, and I could honestly say I've never run anywhere near such a speed before in my life, but even still, the chance of the [Monster] beating me to her quickly withdrew any successful feeling from me. I could barely notice in the darkness, but I knew my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. The girl was shivering. I knew she didn't want her life to end this way either, no matter what kind of front she tried to put up.

Then she whispered, "No... I don't want to die... Not like this, please... Brandon, save me!" The last bit wasn't really much of a shout, and I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to hear any of that if I was still lying on the ground, but being much closer to her now, I heard every little bit, and it pushed me onward to save this perso-_ 'No, that's not it... I know her. I know I know her!... Come on, mind! Give me the answer!'_

I felt my mind finally provide me with what I needed and utilizing the proper stance, I could _feel_ my [Shortsword] glow. The charging felt like it took forever, with the [Monster] growing ever closer to my companion, and finally when it was complete, I wasted no time in unleashing the [Sword Art], throwing my body completely into the motion and propelling me at an insane speed at the beast. My [Rage Spike] landed brutally against the underside of its chin, and the [Monster] must have been so caught off-guard as the attack acted more like a home run, sending the beast crashing off to the side.

I heard the girl directly behind me mutter, "B-Brandon..."

As soon as the delay wore off, I turned around and smiled sadly, "Sorry I'm late. Rest now... this'll all be over soon." I ignored her reaching toward me, probably thinking I was planning on sacrificing myself, but I didn't want to waste this chance, thus I turned around with a harsh gaze to face my downed opponent. Bursting into action, I managed to reach the fallen beast in short time and started off with a vicious [Slant], followed by an equally vicious [Horizontal]. The [Monster] squealed in agony as it barely managed to stumble to its feet, as I noted its [Health] was virtually identical to my own, thanks to my quick offense.

_'I can do this! I can do this!'_ I avoided its retaliatory head-butt easily, feeling my body far lighter than it had ever felt before. This time I wasn't just fighting for my own life; I was fighting for Emi's, and nothing could make me feel stronger than I felt now. I landed a quick one-two of regular attacks in return, before it shifted its weight onto its hind quarters and pounced at me. True, I was caught off-guard by the irregular move, but there was no way I could allow myself to lose; not this time. Ducking under the tackle, as soon as I found myself clear of the [Monster]'s massive girth, I launched into a risky [Uppercut], managing to catch its hind-quarters, just barely with the quick maneuver.

I had thought that would be enough, but its [Health] still showed a small sliver left in it, but with the [Monster] still having to turn itself around to face me after its impromptu attack, I found little danger in the current situation. Except, the [Monster] didn't choose me as its target; instead designating Emi, now directly in his line of sight, as the main recipient, thus it bolted in her direction. _'Shit!'_ Although the [Delay] of the basic [Sword Arts] wasn't too severe, it still gave a half-second head-start to the [Monster], and even as I chased after the mammoth, I knew there was little chance I'd make it in time.

_'No, I don' t have to make it in time... I just have to kill it!'_ It probably wasn't the best time to wager someone else's life on something I'd obviously never done before, but it was the only option I seemed to have left, thus I lined up my sight and pitched the [Shortsword] in the direction of the [Monster]. I could almost see the [Weapon] flip around in slow motion as it hurtled on to its target, before thankfully piercing deep into the beast. The [Monster] whined one last time before shattering, causing my [Shortsword] to clink against the hard ground.

I let out a sigh of relief at the plan going so smoothly, before realizing I had other concerns at the moment. I quickly retrieved my [Shortsword] and sheathed it before moving on to my primary concern, Emi, who just seemed to be staring into space as she sat on the rough plains. I shouted her name to no avail, before quickly embracing her and muttering, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for being so weak... putting your life in danger." I took a breath before continuing, "I'll get stronger. I promise, I will. Strong enough to protect you from now on."

She snapped out of her daze thankfully, but caught me off-guard with a light slap as she whispered, "... T-that's not what I want; not at all..." She embraced me tightly, burying her face in the crook of my neck before speaking further, "I want to get stronger... that way, you won't need to protect me... And then... I can protect you." Feeling moisture in my shirt, I idly realized those were tears; the tears of a person who just realized how powerless she really was, and wanted to change.

I tightened my own grip around her, burying my face in her scented hair as I responded in tune, "Then... we'll both get stronger... Strong enough so that we'll never have to feel this way again... Ever again." I felt moisture in my own eyes, easily coming to the realization that we were no different from one another; just two helpless individuals who wanted a future.

One person, a man who simply wanted to step away from it all and enjoy a game, before coming to the realization or even the inevitability of death, yet still desired to enjoy his new reality. The other, a woman who had her free will pilfered away from the start, forced to live a brutal reality, before chancing upon an opportunity at attaining a better life. This would be our story; the story of just two powerless people striving for the right to truly _live_ in this World of Death.

_-Chapter 7: Clear-_

**[Arc I - Prologue: Clear]**

**A.N: Woohoo, the first Arc is over and done with. Grab the champagne bottles! Grab the streamers! In any case, that was an insanely long prologue, eh? I think that deserves a medal. Now, let's see... What to discuss this time. I'll start from the top, I guess. NO [Lemon]. Dat's right, I went der. I found their development was a tad too fast, and I don't tend to consider myself the type of person to hump everything in sight, thus the [Lime] was already pushing it. Will there be one at some point? Sure, why not. I don't know though; I just write whatever the hell I want, so we'll see where it goes. The moral of this story: Sure, why not. (The correct attitude to have as a writer)**

**A.N: Now, I may get a complaint such as, "I thought he was horrible at fighting; how was he able to kill the Monster at the end then?" Good question, but not really. I really went cheesy with this though; the whole "He who fights to protect those he loves, will attain great strength" or something or other. I thought it was definitely fun to write, and personally I see myself as being the type of person who would do such a thing. I-I-I'm not a Hero though! D-don't take it the wrong way, b-baka! But yeah, I'm definitely leaning my character towards the type to fight against evil, strive for equal rights and tranquility, and adopt chickens. The whole nine, really. But, yeah... Uhh, what the hell was I saying again. The moral of this story: Male Tsun-Tsun Situations are a big No-No. (Vomit)**

**A.N: I suppose the last note will be a big summarization of the first arc, for those who didn't want to read the whole, damn thing. Step One: Log in to Game with shitty Avatar. Step Two: Fail at Anything and Everything. Step Three: Find out is Super Death Game. Step Four: Laughs. Step Five: Adopts a Boar. Step Six: Gets the Girl. Step Seven: Kills Boar and Really Gets the Girl (Y'knaw mean?). Step Eight: Fail at Anything and Everything. Phew, that was tough. That's about the summary though; aren't you glad I put this here, where everybody's naturally going to skip right past it and blaze on through to the next chapter, until at least one person sees it and says, "You could've just made the Prologue less than 50 words then." My response being: I-I-I'm not a genius or anything, so don't take it the wrong way, you b-baka! The moral of this prologue: I think the whole male tsundere route is growing on me.**


End file.
